


The Sound of Your Voice

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Blind Character, Blind Clarke, Blind lexa, Car Accidents, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year ago, Clarke was involved in a car accident. She suffers permanent damages and her family and friends are worrying about her. Abby, Octavia and Raven talked her about a support group and she agreed to go to please them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Life is already hard enough as an eighteen years old girl going through her first year of pre-med studies in college. Between school, studies and a part-time job as a waitress in a small restaurant, there is not much more time for having a social life. Forget all the parties, movie’s nights and hang outs, just because there is the need to succeed in every classes in order to become a great doctor or surgeon. It was way more Clarke’s mother’s dream than hers, but she always wanted to save people’s lives because it was important for her. It was a part of herself that needed to be complete. 

But what if everything changed in only a fraction of second?

Everything did changed in a fraction of second. It was all it took for Clarke and her father, Jake. Less than a second. She has no memory of it, yet her mother was the one to tell her the awful and sad news about the accident. Three cars involved, seven deaths and Clarke was the only one to get out of there alive. She was in an awful state, having multiple serious injuries that needed her to be in surgery for about eight hours, but she made it. Abby was stressed, because she was not allowed to perform the surgery herself, because it would have been unprofessional or something, yet she was the best surgeon of the hospital. Clarke would have liked to be taken care by Abby, but she was unconscious at the time and couldn’t request her mother. 

The first time she woke up, Clarke knew something was wrong. Even though she opened her eyes, there was nothing but darkness and it wasn’t because it was the night. She could clearly hear every noises in the hospital, people talking, sounds of machine, everything, yet she couldn’t see a damn thing. 

The verdict came up few hours after she woke up; the doctors knew there was some permanent damages to her eyesight, because of the impact of the accident. She had a bad concussion and it turned out worse than they imagined it. They said that she was still lucky to be alive and well, even though she had a detached retina. Which meant… she was no longer be able to see, because the damages to her eyes were a permanent side effect of how her head violently banged against the passenger’s door. 

In other words, Clarke was blind and there was nothing she could do about it. 

Abby told her multiples times that she would be able to adapt herself quickly, because she was a strong young woman and that she always had been a fast learner. That was not the immediate problem; what about her future? There was no way she could actually follow her studies in pre-med, because no hospital would allow a blind human being to work for them. She had to face the reality of her new condition. She had to re-think about her future and there was a lot of thing she would not be able to do. People would treat her differently, just because she was blind. She was not looking for pity.

It took a lot of time before she could get out of the hospital, but she eventually did. She dropped out of school, because there was no way Clarke would continue pre-med or start another program in the middle of the school year. First of all, she needed to learn how to not collide into every single object in her way and adapt herself to her own home. 

Things were feeling different. She had the image in her head of where things were in the house, but she needed to calculate precisely how many steps there was in the stairwells. Let’s not even talk about making food, she almost burnt down the house once. 

Even a year after the accident, Clarke was still spending most of her time inside her house, alone. Her workaholic mother had a hard time dealing with Clarke’s disability and her husband’s death, so she was practically drowning in work to forget how hard it was for her daughter and herself to live in that situation. 

Clarke was moping and the only thing that could calm herself was spending time with Raven and Octavia, her long-time best friends. Even though things were not the same anymore, because she could never be the old Clarke again, it was still good to spend time with them. They always came over the Griffin’s house to be with the blonde, only to watch (perhaps, I should say hear) TV shows or to talk about what was going on in the two brunette’s life. 

Between work and taking care of Clarke, Abby was pretty much close to a breakdown. She had so much on her hands and she couldn’t stand watching her only daughter doing nothing but listening to music or TV all day. Clarke needed new friends, perhaps someone with the same disability, so it could the blonde to not be afraid of living, even though she was now blind. 

It wasn’t really a surprise for Clarke to hear Octavia, Raven and Abby talking to her about how she needed to meet new people, she really felt it coming. “Honey, there is a support group for blind persons every Tuesdays. We think you should go, make new friends.” Abby said to her with her soft voice. Clarke knew she was probably making a sad face. The blonde scoffed and shook her head. There was no way her mother would drag her in a support group of anything, she was completely capable of going through this on her own.

“This could help you, Clarke.” Raven’s concerned voice came up. “I know you like spending time with us, but we can’t show you how to go through all of this. All we can do is support you…”

“Come on, you can’t just always stay inside your house forever.” Octavia said and Clarke felt a hand on her knee, knowing it was her. 

“I am totally fine staying inside the house.” Clarke answered with a sharp and frustrated voice. She was surprised by her own intonation. “I can barely walk out the front door without stumbling on things. Even if I use my cane.” She moved her hands in the air with frustration.

“You don’t get it.” Abby’s voice again. “Your friends are right; you will eventually need to go outside by yourself and function like a normal human being. You may be blind, honey, but you know you can still do things. We are just looking out for you…”

“Okay, okay.” Clarke was frustrated, yet she knew they were still right at some point. “I’ll go to your support group thing tonight and we’ll see how this works.” She sighed. “But if I don’t like the people there, I won’t go back.”

“Thank you.” She heard her mother say softly.

“We also found this company that are training dogs to help disabled persons.” Raven started after clearing her throat. “We thought having one could help.”

“You want me to have a guide dog?”

Abby answered the question. “If you would like to have one, of course.”

“I was sad there were no guide cats.” Octavia mumbled, which made Clarke burst into laughter. 

“Of course you were, O.” 

And that was how Clarke ended up agreeing to show up to the disabled persons group support and having a guide dog to help her in her every day routine. She had to admit herself that she had been pretty frustrated about this particular conversation with her mom and her best friends, but she was feeling, for once, that things were going to get better for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Later the same day Abby talked to Clarke about the support group for blind people, Clarke got herself ready with Octavia and Raven’s help. They stayed over for dinner and picked out new clothes and they say that she was looking gorgeous “As always”, they said. The blonde crossed her arms on her chest, reminding her best friends that she couldn’t care less of what she was wearing, because she was about to meet blind persons and they wouldn’t even see her. 

Raven mumbled something like “whatever” and supervised her friend getting down the stairs. Clarke was getting better at it and it made her really proud in some ways, because the blonde was no longer afraid of stairs. Raven was usually the first one helping her friend moving around and outside the house, just because she wanted her to feel safe wherever she wanted to go. 

Abby was waiting for her daughter in the living room. They got outside and Clarke pulled out her white cane, moving it around to feel the ground and get to the car. She almost bumped in it, but stopped when he cane touched the tire. She moved her hand to the hood, finding her way to the mirror and finally to the handle. Clarke cautiously opened the door and got inside the vehicle. 

“See you around, Clarkey.” Octavia said, when Clarke pulled down the window. Clarke knew she was close, so she moved her arm towards her and felt the skin of her best friend’s arm. “We’ll pick you up at 9 o’clock. Call us if you need anything or want to get out of there.”

“Thank you, O.” Clarke answered with a smile on her lips. She took her sunglasses and put them on. She was more comfortable with it, mostly in public, because she didn’t wanted to look into her eyes to understand that she was blind. She never knew where her eyes were looking or if they were even open, so she wanted to hide them to feel more comfortable around people. Clarke hated the reaction of people when they understand that she was not able to see them.

Abby started the car and drove into the streets. She was often describing where they were going, just to let her daughter know and make her feel safer – being in a car, after a car accident that caused her blindness along with her father’s death, it made her really nervous. She panicked the first time she got outside the hospital and she didn’t even wanted to get inside the car. She had an anxiety panic and Abby had to call Clarke’s best friend to calm her and talked her through the whole driving. 

“We’re almost there. It’s at the corner of Woodland’s and Merivale’s avenue, you know the small building with Christmas’ lights all year long?” I tried to picture the place and I nodded. “The group support will take place in the basement.”

She parked the car and Clarke started to be nervous. Her hands were sweating and she was not sure about meeting other blind people. That was a group support and she didn’t even wanted to be there at first. Was she supposed to share her story with them? Were they knowing that there will be another person into the group that night?

“What if they don’t like me?” Clarke asked, while her mother was helping her to get out of the car, even if she didn’t really needed it. Abby was overprotective when she was around her daughter and it was with good reasons. Knowing that her baby girl, her only child, was blind… it was like putting a dagger into her heart. This, along with her husband’s death. She missed Jake so bad and Clarke was so much like him.

“Clarke.” Her mother sighed and held her arm. “They will like you. You just need to open yourself a bit more.” Her daughter grunted and Abby started walking. “You don’t have to tell everything about yourself if you don’t feel like it. What I just want is that you introduce yourself to new people and be nice.”

“I am nice.” Clarke answered back and she imagined her mother rolling her eyes. “Okay, I will introduce myself and be on my best behaviour, you have my word.”

“That’s my girl.” I could feel her slowing down and she told me there few steps before getting to the door. She helped me and opened the door. 

They had to go through stairs again and they finally got to the basement, where Clarke could hear a few voices. Three male’s voices and two female’s. Abby probably came earlier before the meeting, so there were probably more persons to come. 

Clarke notified that someone was walking toward them, quick and softs steps. She heard a male’s voice greeting them. “Abby! I’m glad you could bring her.” The man said. He seemed young, but it was hard for the blonde to tell. “I’m glad to see you here, Clarke.”

I scoffed and handed my hand. He grabbed it and shook it, then released me. “Darling, this is Jackson. You met him at the hospital just before you got out.” Clarke understood why the voice sounded familiar now. 

“I’m glad to meet you again.” She genuinely said. 

“I will be supervising the meeting and guiding you through it, if you want. Feel free to ask me anything.”

“Thank you.” 

Clarke heard him walking away of them and she turned to put a hand on her mother’s shoulder. “I will wait with you until it starts, if you’re okay with that.” Clarke agreed and they found a way to a couch to sit on. “I can feel you thinking, Clarke.”

“Hmmm? Oh, yeah. Just a bit nervous, that’s all.”

“Do you want me to stay for the meeting?”

“No, no… you have to get to work soon and you should get some rest before your shift starts.” Abby was a high ranked surgeon in the town’s hospital and she needed to get sleep before getting to work. One surgeon does not go to work with a sleepy head. Her mother had to be fully awake to perform surgeries and everything. She had to save lives. “I’ll be fine.”

“You can always call Octavia or Raven if anything.”

“I know, mom.” Abby must have reminded her a thousand times since they got into the car. 

Clarke heard a few more voices into the room and Jackson announced that the meeting was about to begin. It was the clue for Abby to leave and she kissed her daughter’s forehead to tell her goodbye. Clarke suddenly felt alone and felt her nervousness growing in her chest. She didn’t liked being alone in a room full of people, while she could not see how many persons there were. 

Her legs were bouncing and she was not paying attention to what was going on. She felt something poking her leg and almost squeaked at the touch, not prepared for any contacts. She sure jumped in her seat, though. “Oh.” A soft female voice let out. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” The voice said, with a hint of humour. Clarke almost replied something mean, but then she remembered that her mother wanted her to be more open. She also promised to be on her best behaviour for the meeting. 

“Hey, you can sit with me if you want.” She proposed. A second after, the woman sat next to her and touched her forearm. Clarke was not used to be touched by stranger and she stiffened up a bit. 

“I was about to sit anyway.” The other girl answered. “But thank you.”

She nodded but she knew the girl probably didn’t see it. Clarke reminded herself that she had to do that, just because blind people would never see her nodding, smiling or frowning.

After a minute of painful silence between them, Clarke tried to say something relevant but got interrupted by the girl’s voice again. “My name is Lexa.” She realized that Lexa’s hand was still on her forearm. She removed it, probably feeling that Clarke was awkwardly not reacting to the touch. 

“Nice to meet you, Lexa. I’m Clarke.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there! A few of you guys may recognize me from FanFiction.Net. This is not my first story about Clarke and Lexa, but I am a bit lazy to do all the updates here and everything, so I will post only this one, because it is the one I am currently working on. For those who doesn't know, English is my second language and I am doing the best I can to write my stories. 
> 
> I had the idea of Clarke and Lexa being blind for a while now. Hope you like it so far! Feel free to leave a comment :)

Clarke was sitting on the couch, Lexa at her side. They just met and Clarke was not sure if she had to talk with her, or if they were only waiting for the group support meeting to begin. It only made the blonde more nervous and she knew Lexa must have felt it when she pulled back from the touch.

Clarke heard Jackson’s voice announcing that the weekly Tuesday meeting was about to begin and she caught that people sat after. Her legs were still bouncing on the ground and that may had been a way to deal with the stress of the situation. Will she be obligated to talk about herself? How she became blind?

“Clarke, could you please stop shaking your legs?” Lexa’s voice told her. Clarke was bothering her and the blonde knew she could be irritating sometimes. 

She stopped immediately and Lexa whispered a brief “Thank you”, before listening to what Jackson was saying. 

“We are welcoming today a new person in the group.” He said and Clarke knew he was talking about her. Her hands were sweating and she wished that she could be home now, listening at music and eating cookie dough ice cream with Octavia and Raven. This wouldn’t be as stressful as this blind people meeting thing. “Would you like to introduce yourself a bit more, Clarke?”

She cleared her throat, knowing that she was supposed to be on her best behaviour and don’t act like a jerk. She needed to be nice and her mother would probably appreciate her daughter’s effort to be part of the group. “Hi everyone.” She said with a shy voice. “I’m Clarke, 18 years-old and… this is a new situation for me, so my mother wanted me to come to the meeting.”

Everyone welcomed Clarke with cheerful voices, but the blonde particularly noticed Lexa’s voice amongst the others. She turned her head and smiled, even though the only one that could see her would be Jackson. 

In the middle of the support group meeting, Clarke realized that she felt nervous for practically nothing. Including Jackson, there were eleven very welcoming persons that made her very comfortable to talk about herself. Not that she jumped already to the reason she was blind; she already told them that she was still new with her condition and that she needed more time to adapt. Clarke was not ready to talk about her accident and father’s death with all these strangers yet. 

She also realized that most of them had been knowing each other for a long time too. Clarke felt a bit like an outsider for a moment, but they were still getting her comfortable while talking to her, not trying to push her boundaries or anything. The blonde felt respected and they were not talking to her like a child, like her mother often did in the past year. 

She learned that two of the group members were blind because of a bad chemistry recipe that exploded into their eyes, something like that. Monty and Jasper, that were Clarke’s age, were best friends since kindergarten and lived together in a small apartment close to the building where the meetings were taking place. Clarke thought that those two were pretty funny. They were living in another town before, but they moved to be closer to Jasper’s family. 

There was also Fox. She was the youngest of the group and she was 15 years old. Jackson often referred Fox as his ‘little ray of sunshine’ and Lexa explained to Clarke that they were siblings. The teenager was the reason Jackson wanted to do the meetings, so his little sister would feel safe and meet new people. It was just like Clarke, in the end; getting to know blind people and befriending them. 

The others group members were older, between 35 and 50 years old. They didn’t caught Clarke’s interest, because their backstory were lame and there was nothing very interesting about them.

Her attention went on Lexa, who was just staying at her sides, on the couch. The girl was not speaking to anyone and Clarke even wondered if she had left while she was talking to Monty and Jasper. 

“Lexa?” She asked, waiting for an answer. 

“Mmm yeah?” Lexa’s voice sounded sleepy. 

“Were you taking a nap?”

“Maybe I was.”

Clarke chuckled a bit. “You come to a support group to take naps?”

“Not usually, but I had a crappy long day in school.” The girl sighed loudly. “My parents’ own this building and they wanted me to be at the meetings.”

“I don’t think you were participating, there.” 

“Like I said, I’m tired, Clarke.” She moved a bit to find a more comfortable position to sit. “And I don’t really participate, usually.”

Clarke understood that she was not the kind of person that wanted to share her life with a bunch of people in a cheesy building’s basement and she understood that, mostly because she didn’t wanted to share hers either. Maybe they had a lot in common too. 

“And I didn’t wanted to come here.” Clarke explained. “I think that my mother and best friends are tired of seeing me doing nothing all day. I used to be always out of the house, always had something to do.”

“It’s not because you are blind that you can’t do nothing, you know.” Lexa said with a serious tone. 

“I think things will get easier when I’ll get a guide dog. I could go outside on my own.” Clarke explained to the girl. “I’m barely capable of moving into my house without bumping into everything.”

“I can relate to this too.” She heard the girl giggling. “Think of it like an everyday game of Marco Polo.”

“Well, the unanimated objects won’t say ‘Polo’ back at me…” I mumbled.

After a few minutes of conversation with Lexa about getting used to walking around the house and some injuries, Jackson told them that the meeting was coming to an end and he’ll have to close the basement’s door soon. It was the moment for her to leave, but Octavia and Raven were not there yet. Clarke pulled her cellphone and used the vocal tool to call her best friends. 

“Where are you? The meeting just ended.” Clarke said with an annoyed voice, when Octavia answered her cellphone. 

“Clarkey! Sorry, we fell asleep watching a movie, we’re coming right away!” Her best friend told her, begging the blonde to forgive them a few times. 

After hanging up, she stood up and took her white cane. She walked around and found a door, but she was unsure if it was the exit door. She was a bit frustrated at her friends because they forgot to be there on time and she was in a place she didn’t know. 

“That’s the bathroom’s door.” 

“Fuck!” Clarke jumped in the air and turned her body towards the familiar voice. “Lexa, don’t scare me!”

“It was quite tempting, sorry.” She poked me with her cane and I realized that we were standing close to each other. “Were you looking for the exit door?”

“Nope.” There was a few seconds of silence between the two young women. “Okay, yes. I don’t know the place yet and honestly, I stayed on the couch all the time of the meeting.”

“It’s okay, I’ll guide you through this terrifying basement, Clarke.”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m five or something.”

“Shush, just come with me.”

“Did you just shush me?!” Clarke exclaimed herself, while Lexa grabbed her wrist and started to guide her to the exit door. 

“Watch for the steps.” The girl said without paying attention to what Clarke was saying.

They finally made their way out of the building and Clarke could feel the fresh air of the night blowing on her face. Lexa liberated Clarke’s wrist and crouched. “Hey, buddy!” Clarke heard the sound of licking and understood that it might have been Lexa’s dog licking its owner. 

“Your dog?” Clarke asked and she felt a muffle on her hand. The dog was begging to be caressed and the blonde scratched the pet’s head vigorously. 

“Yes, his name is Bandit.”

“Are you serious?” Clarke chuckled and smiled. “You named your dog ‘Bandit’?”

“I was eleven when I got him…” The blonde could almost imagine the girl pout at her. The dog let out a whine, then Lexa shushed him and the animal stopped whining immediately. “I’m his second owner. The previous one was a woman in her 60’s that needed him a lot, because she couldn’t move a lot. She got hospitalized and decided to give him back at the adoption center that raised guide dogs. His name was Tito and I didn’t really liked it.”

“Okay, I’ll give you that, Bandit is a better name than Tito.”

“Right, boy?” She said and the dog barked once, letting Lexa know that he was aware and ready to help her with whatever she wanted. Clarke felt a bit jealous at this moment, because Lexa had a pet that followed and helped her anytime. She should have thought about getting a guide dog at the moment she got out of the hospital, after the accident. 

Clarke heard the sound of a car pulling over, close to them, and she waited. Someone closed the car’s door and walked towards Lexa and her. It could be Lexa’s friend, after all. 

“Clarke, we’re sooo sorry. I told Octavia that we were too tired to watch a kid’s movie, but she insisted to watch Frozen and…”

“It’s okay Raven, seriously. I would have been surprised to see you getting here on time, actually.” The blonde answered, feeling Raven’s hand on hers. 

“You have so much faith in us, Princess.” Octavia said. “Are you good to go?”

Clarke nodded and turned her head in Lexa’s direction. The blonde was still petting her dog, so she knew she was still close to her. “Lexa?” The girl hummed in response. “It was nice meeting you.”

“I know.” She answered and Clarke shook her head at Lexa’s narcissism. “It was nice meeting you too, Clarke.” Her voice was soft and lovely. “Will you come next Tuesday?”

“Maybe I will.” Clarke was seriously thinking about going to the next meeting. Even though things were a little bit weird in the beginning, she met people of her age that went through the same path as hers. She could be friends with them, someday, maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

After saying goodbye to Lexa, Clarke and her best friends got into the car. They headed directly to the Griffin’s house and ordered a pizza, because Raven and Octavia were hungry as hell and no longer tired. They waited for the delivery guy to give them the delicious food before settling in the living room to eat together. 

“Okay, Clarke.” Octavia said to get her best friend’s attention. “Tell us how the meeting was.”

Clarke knew that they were eager to know how it was, mostly because Clarke never got out of the house without Abby or them. She didn’t really trust anyone, because she never felt safe to be left alone. 

But the meeting was different than going to the market or just being alone in a public place. She was not completely alone; there were other people of her age that went through a similar path than her. They could relate to the feeling of being in this situation and they treated her very well. The meeting was really interesting and Clarke thought about, maybe, going next Tuesday. This would make her mother and friends happy. 

“It went well.” She informed Octavia and Raven, after swallowing a bite of pizza. “It was basically just talking to each other and I didn’t had to share anything with them… I was comfortable, yet I didn’t move from the couch until the very end of the meeting.”

“Seems like you enjoyed yourself, Clarkey.” Raven added, probably smirking at the blonde. 

“I met a few people of my age. Monty and Jasper are blind because of a laboratory experience that went wrong. They are pretty funny.” Clarke explained. “There was also Fox, who is the youngest of the group. She is very shy, but I like her…”

“And the one you were talking to, outside of the building? The one with the dog?” Clarke could sense that Octavia really wanted to ask her who she was. 

The blonde smiled and answered. “Lexa. She’s the first one that talked to me.” She thought about what to say else, but she didn’t had that much information about the girl. “Her parents own the building… and she has a dog.”

“If only you could see her, I swear to god, Princess.” Octavia patted Clarke’s arm.

“Hey, thanks for reminding me that I’m blind.” She said with a harsh tone. “What about her?”

“She’s smoking hot.” Raven answered. “You would’ve totally lose all your shit and be the babbling gay you always were around hot girls.”

“She has curly brown hair and, like, I’ve never seen greenest eyes than hers…”

“She’s about your height and she looks incredibly toned, plus she wore that leather jacket–”

“And those black skinny thigh jeans–”

“I know you’re an ‘ass’ girl, Clarke and I can tell you, those jeans on her, you would have drooled over yourself right there. Not kidding.” Raven described Lexa and it made Clarke smile even more. 

“Shame on me, because I would never get to see her, but you guys do.” Clarke said sadly. 

The blonde took another piece of pizza into her mouth, trying to imagine how Lexa could possibly look. A girl with curly brown hair, green eyes and an incredibly toned body. If her best friends’ description of Lexa was true and Clarke would have been able to see, she would probably acted like Raven said. She knew she was bisexual since a long time ago, when they could throw parties and have fun. Spin the bottle was a game she liked to play, especially because she would get to kiss girls. Octavia and Raven were the only ones to know about Clarke’s sexuality, because they were the ones that actually asked her about it. Everyone else only assumed that she was straight. 

Even her mother didn’t know she was into girls. But Clarke never had a relationship with one, so she never bothered telling her and Abby never brought the subject on the table. Especially not with the recent events, because Clarke stopped dating the day that Finn broke up with her, because it was ‘too hard to handle’ or something similar. She had her heart broken because she could have really used his support through her father’s death and her own blindness. At least, she had Octavia and Raven to help her. Those two were like sisters to her. 

“You should ask her out.” Raven said and Clarke blinked a few times. 

“There’s very few chances that she is both blind and into girls.” 

“Yeah, but you have nothing to lose, Clarkey.” The girl continued.

“True.” Octavia supported Raven and started giggling. “I would love to see you happy again.”

“I could lose the remaining pieces of my dignity.” Clarke tried to reason her best friends. 

“Which dignity?” Octavia teased her blind friend and was immediately attacked by a cushion that she avoided with no effort, because it was easy to see it coming. Clarke grumbled a few gentle insults towards her friends and they all started laughing together. 

“When are you available to go out?” Raven asked, poking Clarke’s shoulder. 

“What for?”

“Getting you a doggy.”

“Whenever you guys want.” She told them with a bit of excitement in her voice. Since she met Bandit, Lexa’s dog, she had been thinking more about getting a guide dog to help her with her everyday routine. Maybe she would be able to get out of the house alone, take public transportations and even go to the market. Having a dog would help her to move from point A to point B and everything else would be so much easier.

“Tomorrow, then?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Can I sleep on you couch tonight?” Raven was living on the college’s campus and didn’t really like her roommate, so she was often staying at the Griffin’s house in order to avoid being in her dorm room. 

“Of course, and you know you can always sleep in my bed, there’s enough room for two in it.”

“Yeah yeah, just another way to get me into your bed, Griffin.”

 

Raven and Octavia stayed over, the evening turning into a sleepover and they all shared Clarke’s bed because they were not into a mood to argue who, between the two brunettes, would have to sleep on the living room’s couch. It felt good to have them close and Clarke woke up between her two best friends. It always surprised her, seeing how close they were now, especially after the accident. They always had been there for her, even when she needed them the most, while some friends found lame excuses to avoid being around her, just like Finn did before their break up. 

She heard the door of her room open and slightly turned her head. “Mom?” She asked and she heard her best friends sighing, because she obviously wake them up. There was a fresh smell of pancakes and bacon that made Clarke’s stomach scream in agony; she was really hungry, even after having a few slices of pizza the last evening. 

“Good morning sweetheart.” Her mom’s voice told her. She heard a chuckle and then Clarke realized that Abby just walked on her, being crushed between Octavia and Raven, a mess of entangled arms and legs. She should have called her to let her know her friends were staying over for the night, but her mother was working late and she didn’t wanted to bother her while she was at work. Distracting a surgeon could never be good. 

“Morning, mom.” Clarke said. “Octavia and Raven stayed over.”

“Yep, I can see that very much.” She answered. “I made pancakes.”

“It smells very good.” 

“Thank you. Now I’ll have to do more, so your friends won’t starve.”

“Did I hear ‘pancakes’?” Octavia moved a little in the bed, Clarke figuring that her best friend was looking at Abby. “I would kill for pancakes.”

“There’s also some bacon.”

“Bacon?” Raven was now fully awake. “Please, O., you won’t kill anyone for pancakes, you can’t even kill a tiny spider.”

“Yeah, because spiders are gross and they are more disgusting after you kill them.” The other girl answered, making Clarke smile. They always fought over anything and always teased each other. 

“Just… be down in five.” Abby told them, closing the door, laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I just wanted to point out that I am not aware of how things go when you adopt a guide dog, so I did a little bit of research on a Canadian site and tried to explain some stuff. I might also have mispelled the word "dog" with "god" yeah because of an inside joke with a friend that follows me while I write, now.

After eating the generous breakfast that Abby made them, Clarke, her mother and her best friends drove together to Guide Dog Training Centre. Raven and Octavia insisted to come with them, explaining to the Griffin women how the god needed to have their approval. Clarke knew it was mostly because they wanted to see all dogs and be there with her when she would find the right one for her. 

They got out of the car and Clarke immediately recognized the smell of dogs; it was not a pleasant smell, but she knew she would have to deal with it for at least the next thirty minutes. After all, she could not be interested in any animals there and she and Abby would probably look outside of the town for another guide dog. She was not obligated to choose one right away, she supposed that it would be better to have some sort of a connection with the animal.

Raven took Clarke’s arm and helped her getting inside the center, followed by her mother and Octavia. She could tell that her best friends were quite excited for her to look for the dogs and it made Clarke happy. 

As soon as they were inside the building, they were welcomed by a young woman that Clarke assumed to be just a little older than her – but that was confusing, just because she had to determine it only with the sound of her voice. Abby quickly told her that they were looking for a guide dog for her daughter and the employee understood that the older woman was talking about Clarke, because she had her white cane into her hands and Raven at her arms. 

She asked the small group to follow her and they did. The center was huge, according to the blonde. She heard a few barks when they got inside a room and Octavia clapped into her hands, just like a child. “Oh my god, Clarke.” She took a deep breath. “So much dogs.”

The employee shushed them and they all stopped barking. Almost all of them were quiet, except a few that were whining to get their attention. “How many?” Clarke asked, with a smile on her lips. According to the sounds she heard, she assumed that there was over fifteen dogs in the center. 

“Uh, like, at least 25.” Raven told her. 

“Actually, there are currently 32 dogs in the center.” The female employee explained. “We have more, of course, but they are still in training and need to be supervised a lot.”

“32 dogs.” Clarke muttered to herself. “They all are reacting well to orders.”

“They are trained since they are around 7 weeks of age. They are given to ‘puppy walker’, families that will raise the dogs to be socialized and put them into everyday environment as much as possible. When they are old enough, the families will give us the dogs to complete the training here, at the Guide Dog Training Centre.” Clarke nodded and the girl kept explaining about the animals. “They are not to pet whey they are working and they all have a high level of concentration.”

“What kind of dog do you train?” Clarke asked the employee. 

“We mostly train larger breed of dogs. Here, we have a few German Sheppard, Bernese Mountain, Golden Retrievers, Labrador Retrievers and Border Collie.” She answered. “Are you looking for one kind in particular?”

“Not really, I didn’t think that there would be that much guide dogs in here, to be honest.”

“We always make sure that we have a lot, because choosing a dog would also mean choosing a partner for your everyday life. I doubt you will give the animal back, once you have it. People rarely does.”

“And you really need another buddy, Clarke.” Octavia added, nudging the blonde in her ribs, making her chuckle. 

“Yeah, it would definitely help me to have one.”

“Are we allowed to pet them?” Abby asked to the young employee. 

“Of course, but only one at the time. If you want, Clarke, they can also guide you through the training parkour.” She suggested the blonde.

“I would like that too, testing if I’m comfortable.” Raven let go of her best friend’s arm and Clarke started to walk towards the closest whining, figuring that it was where the cages would be. Her cane bumped into a cage and she felt the dog moving towards it, greeting Clarke with its tongue. The animal licked the blonde’s finger and Clarke smiled. 

She traveled from cages to cages, being licked several times by the dogs, mentally keeping notes from the ones that greeted her with much enthusiasm. She walked in front of the 20th cage and put her fingers through the fence. She felt a muzzle poking her, while the dog sniffed her fingers. 

The employee, that was quietly following her, told her the name of the dog. “This one is a German Sheppard. His name is Domino and he’s a year and a half. He is very calm.”

“Could you take him out of the cage?” Clarke asked, a grin on her lips. She wanted to properly meet the dog, how it reacted around her. Maybe if she liked the animal, she could let it guide her into the training parkour. 

She employee opened the door within the next few seconds. “Domino, come here.” The blonde asked and the dog slowly walked in front of her, then sat. Its head reached for Clarke’s hand, sniffing again and then licking. The dog was very gentle with every movement it made. 

Clarke felt comfortable to crouch, after a moment, and be at the dog’s height. “Hey boy, how are ya’?” She asked and she heard Octavia or Raven chuckle behind her. She couldn’t care less, just because her thoughts were so focused on the dog. She ran her hands through its fur, petting it slowly, touching the animal’s floppy ears. “You must be really cute.” 

The dog barked, just like it understood what she said, then licked her cheek without any warning. Clarke giggled and wiped her face with her arm. “You’re such a sweetie.” She pet the animal once more, then stood up. “I like him.”

Octavia, Raven and Abby walked towards them and Clarke definitely heard Raven talking like a 5 years old to the dog, calling him a ‘puppy’ and ‘good looking boy’ a few times. “I think I want to do the training parkour with him.” She told to the Guide Dog Training Center’s employee. 

“Okay, let me just put him his harness and get him ready. It’ll only take five minutes, you are free to look at other dogs in the meantime.” She informed the small group of women, then Clarke heard her footsteps fading with the distance. 

 

 

After looking for the other dogs of the Training Center and walking around with the German Sheppard, Clarke’s interest were only on Domino. She liked everything about that dog; it was kind and followed every orders the blonde gave him, except what could put her into a dangerous situation. It was incredible how that animal was talented. 

Clarke told her mother that she wanted this dog and Abby agreed. The employee informed them that they would need to get back there three times the same week, just so they could evaluate how the animal reacted around Clarke. It was also a training for the blonde, because they needed her to know how to follow her new guide and interpret its actions. 

The next time she would show up at the Guide Dog Training Center, Domino would come back home with her after their training. It was preferable that it got used to Clarke’s presence and the best way to do so was to spend an entire day and night with her. 

Clarke felt like, for the first time since the accident, everything was getting better for her. Getting a dog was a step towards her mental recovery and she knew it would help a lot. She would be able to get outside with Domino, just to take a walk or go to the market. She could do so many things and never be alone, because she had a dog, now. 

Laying in her bedroom that same day, the blonde smiled as she was trying to get asleep. She was thinking about all the things she would do, now that Domino would be there to lead the way. She surprised herself, thinking about the Tuesday meeting. It would do no harm to her to show up again, right? Her thoughts drifted on Lexa and she visualized the hot brunette her friends described to her, in the morning. Yes, she was definitely going to the next group meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at giving names to dog, so yeah. Don't worry, Lexa will be in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its been two crappy days for me and I didn't have that much time to write the chapter. I hope you will like it.

After spending two days inside her house without doing nothing, Clarke asked her mother to call the Guide Dogs Training Centre to tell them that she wanted to train with Domino. She was really looking forward to working with the dog and couldn’t stop thinking about how awesome it was. 

Clarke could tell that Abby was happier, maybe it was because her daughter got small hopes for the future and found her talking a lot of times about the guide dog. It warmed her heart to see Clarke smiling and getting ready to go outside the house, especially because she never had been looking forward to leave the house, since the accident. Abby knew that Clarke never liked to be inside a car, more like a box of metal moving because of a set of tires, because it scared her to death to not see anything coming. She couldn’t tell if a car was behind them or on their sides. She would never be able to warn her mother if she wanted to change lines and that there was another car situated into her dead angle. 

Yet, that day, Clarke almost jumped into the car. She told her mother to hurry up and Abby, in a glimpse, saw her daughter just like she remembered her before the car accident. Confident and ready to face whatever the world would put her through. After the car had stopped into the parking lot and a few directions given to her, Clarke entered the Training Centre without her mother’s help, but Abby watched her as she walked to the main door, opened it and disappeared inside the building. Something about watching Clarke leave, especially because she had a disability and was living with it, made Abby really proud. 

Clarke was also really proud of herself, because she found the building and the main door, with a little help of her mother, but she did it alone. No friends were escorting her where she wanted and she felt a bit of freedom to move by herself like that. The same awful smell of dog got to her nose as she entered the centre. She walked a bit more and heard voices, so she understood that she was close to the customer service’s counter. She remembered that she was quite close and, with her white cane out, she found the counter and smiled to herself. 

“May I help you?” A female voice said. As Clarke was about to speak, the girl must’ve looked at her, because she seemed to recognize her. “Oh, Miss Griffin, am I right?”

“Yes, my mother called you earlier to schedule a training.” Clarke informed the girl, leaning onto the counter a little bit. She was surprisingly not nervous, which was a really good thing. 

“If you would like to follow me to the training room, I’ll let you into the hands of your trainer while getting Domino ready for your session.” The girl walked around the customer service’s counter. “You’re ready, Clarke?” She asked and the blonde nodded, a smile still on her lips. 

It was easy following the girl around, probably because the girl was walking slowly and kept talking to Clarke. “You’re going to see me a lot around, because we’re only two employees working at the customer services.” She said. “My name’s Maya. Watch for the door.”

The girl opened the door and led Clarke another room. “Thank you, Maya.” The blonde said, telling herself that she should remember the girl’s name along with the sound of her voice, even though it was still hard for Clarke to remember both. She had never been good with names. 

Something about how Maya’s voiced echoed in the room let Clarke figure out that it was a really large room. The blonde still followed the employee, just until they stopped and Clarke noticed someone’s soft breathing. 

“Clarke, this is your new trainer.” Maya told her. “Lexa.”

“Lexa?” She repeated with a confused tone. 

“Clarke.” The blonde could feel a bit of amusement in the girl’s voice. “I take that meeting Bandit made you feel the need to have a guide dog, am I right?”

“Well, I had a talk with my mom and two friends of mine, just before going to the meeting, because it would be easier for me and…”

“I was just teasing you.” Lexa chuckle at Clarke’s rambling. 

“It seems you two already know each other.” Maya said. “I will get Domino ready and soon get back to you.”

Clarke heard Maya’s footsteps vanished after a few seconds, leaving the two blind women together. After a few seconds of silence, the blonde felt a muzzle poking her thigh and she smiled. “Hey, boy.” She crouched to pet the dog. 

“He likes you.” Lexa noted. 

“Everyone likes me.” Clarke retorted with a grin, laughing just a bit. 

“Says the girl with the big ego.” Lexa teased her again, the she decided to change the topic of the conversation. “It appears that I will be your trainer. Are you ready for today’s session?”

“I am.” She stood up and felt that Lexa was closer to her than expected. “You won’t be hard on me, won’t you, Lexa?”

She heard the brunette swallow. “It depends if you are a fast learner or not.”

“I am a fast learner.” Or at least, Clarke used to be.

“We’ll see about that.” 

They heard footsteps again and the blonde figured out it was Maya coming towards them with the dog. As soon as they were closer to them, she heard Domino whine and probably requested to be pet by Clarke. Maya shushed and the dog stopped.

Clarke left a hand into the air and she ordered to the dog: “Domino, come here.” It didn’t took long enough for the dog to lick her hand and get closer to its new owner. “Good boy.”

“Seems like you two already get along very well.” Lexa noticed. “Shall we start?”

“Whenever you want, I am ready.” Clarke told her. 

“Then it’s my cue to leave.” Maya said to them. “Good luck, Clarke.”

And then Clarke and Lexa started the training session. It wasn’t an easy thing to control a dog and Clarke may have underestimated it, but she came to realize a few things across her training with Lexa and Domino. First, it was that she felt safer to be guided by the dog than by the tip of her white cane. She quickly adapted herself to the guide dog, a hand on the harness’s handle and finding the right pace to walk. The animal was very receptive to every movement from Clarke and there was no denial; it liked Clarke a lot and was very protective. Second, it was that she really enjoyed the sound of Lexa’s voice. There was something about it that Clarke liked and she could not define. 

“Now, we’ll move to the next stage of the training. I can’t tell what it is, you just have to tell your dog where you want to go.” Lexa explained to the blonde, walking along Clarke with Bandit. 

“So, just like real life, right?” Clarke mumbled to herself, but Lexa’s hearing was very good and she heard it. 

“Yes, just like real life.” She repeated with a serious voice. “You have to define where you want to go, Clarke. Your dog is waiting for your command.”

“Right, Domino.” She positioned her body into that direction and she started to move, the dog adjusting itself to Clarke’s rhythm. 

The dog suddenly stopped and Clarke did too, reacting to her guide. Then it started to walk again but she felt it get down a little bit, so she understood that they were getting down some stairs and she slowed down. She heard Lexa’s and Bandit’s footsteps behind her and kept going. 

The training session came to an end and Lexa seemed happy what she went through with Clarke. They simulated walking into the street, with buildings, light, stop panels, cars and everything. They also made an obstacle’s parkour and it went very well, so Clarke was proud of herself too. 

She called her mother and, unfortunately, she had to go to work and Abby apologized a thousand times. Clarke said it was nothing, that she would call Octavia or Raven. If she didn’t have any luck, she could always call for a cab, but it would be expensive as fuck because it was quite a long ride from the Training Centre to her house. 

Raven nor Octavia picked up their phone and Clarke sighed. “Fuck, really.”

“What’s happening?” Lexa asked her.

“My mother’s at work and she can’t drive me home. Octavia and Raven didn’t pick up their phone, so I guess that I will head home with a cab and it will cost a small fortune to get there.” She explained to the brunette, brushing her hair blonde with her hands. “It really sucks.”

“Do you have something to do at home?”

“Not really, I expected to spend the evening with my friends, but I guess I will just… watch a movie or something.”

“Want to have coffee with me?” The girl offered. 

Clarke was quite surprised by Lexa’s proposition. “You’re not supposed to be working?”

“You, Clarke, were my only appointment for today, which means that I am free to go. My friends bailed on me and I have nothing to do now.” She waited a few seconds to continue speaking. “I know this small coffee shop nearby, just down the street. Don’t worry, Bandit will come with us. If you don’t feel safe enough, I can still let him guide you.”

“Okay then, coffee it is.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not 100% happy of this chapter. I wouldn't have been able to write before tomorrow night, so I wanted to get this done. I hope you guy will like. Thanks for the kudos and comments. Feel free to share if you like the story so far!

There was one thing Clarke could not deny while she was walking with Lexa and her dog. It was that she felt safe, safer than she ever been even with Abby, Octavia and Raven. Somehow, she was reassured by the good vibes of the brunette and she was not even scared to walk down the street towards the coffee. Lexa had offered Clarke to be guided by her dog, Bandit, but the blonde finally refused when they got going. 

If only Clarke’s mother had seen her walking down the street with an almost complete blind stranger, Clarke wouldn’t be able to tell how she’d react. She could be really happy for her daughter, because she was getting out of her shell and befriending people that were able to understand her. Yet, in another way, she could have totally freaked out because she’d thought it was probably not safe for two blind young woman to wander around just like that. 

“We’re almost there.” Lexa told Clarke, who was walking slowly at the brunette’s sides, her white cane out to feel the variations of the ground.

They got into the coffee shop and the delicious smells got to Clarke’s nose. It was better than the Training Centre’s awful dog smell. Lexa’s dog was still guiding them, of course, because guide dogs were allowed into every establishments for the blind’s person safety and rights. They got to the register, where a young man welcomed them and asked if they were ready to order. 

“Whatever you want, it’s on me.” Lexa said to Clarke. Then, she addressed herself to the male barista. “I’ll have a large black coffee, no sugar. Two pumps of vanilla and a chocolate chip muffin, please.”

Clarke understood, after a few seconds of silence, that it was her time to order something. She would have liked to see the menu, but she imagined that they must have pretty much everything other coffee shops had. “I’ll have a small cappuccino, lactose free milk if you have any.” The barista asked if she would like to have something to eat with her beverage. “A chocolate chip muffin too.”

Lexa paid with her Paypass credit card. “Good then, you can have a seat wherever you want, I’ll be back in a few minutes with your order.” The male barista said and then he started to prepare their order. 

The two young women sat at one table, facing each other. It didn’t took long before their drinks and muffins were deposed on the table by the barista, who told them to call him if anything. Clarke thanked him and smiled, then took a bite of her muffin. “Oh god, this muffin tastes like heaven.” She said and she heard Lexa’s chuckle, then her smile got larger. 

“I know, that’s why it’s my favourite coffee shop.” Lexa told her. “That, and the owner is my best friend’s father. He’s the one making the muffins.” She heard Lexa move suddenly. “Oh, hell no Bandit, this is so not for you.”

“He’s trying to steal your food?”

“Yeah, the sneaky jerk always try to do that. He might think I won’t notice it, but I always do.” She ordered to the dog to sit down. “So, you really did well today.” Lexa said with a joyful tone. “You were right about being a fast learner.”

“It’s good to hear that I’m doing well. I really like Domino.” 

“He’s a good boy. Did you know I trained him?” Lexa asked.

“No, I didn’t!” The blonde took a sip of her cappuccino and smiled. “That must be why he obeys well.”

“Actually, it was one of the most stubborn dog I’ve trained. I thought he wouldn’t pass the test, but he did and I’m glad he found his person.”

Clarke wanted to know more about the girl, but since they were always talking about dogs at some point, she decided to change the topic of the conversation after a few seconds of silence. “So, if I remember right, you said you were going to school.” She started. “What do you study?”

“Law. That’s what my parents want me to study, but I didn’t see myself into another program.” Lexa answered. “I go to Mount Weather’s University.”

“I studied pre-med there, just before I got blind.” Clarke said. “But, you know, it’s hard to become a surgeon when you can’t see anything. It messed up my hopes for the future, I guess.”

“I know it can be hard.” She reassured the blonde. “There are a lot of companies that are hiring blind people. They are considered equals and have access to some specialized equipment. You might find something you like if you dig into a few programs or talk to a counselor.”

“I will do that for sure.” Clarke sighed. “It’s just that I want to get used to my condition before jumping in head first and regretting.”

“Can I ask you something?” The blonde felt that Lexa was a bit nervous to ask her something. Clarke knew it must have been related to the accident or something, she was used to people asking her what got her blind. “What happened to you? You don’t have to answer if you don’t feel comfortable talking about it. I get it can be hard.”

“I… was involved in a massive car accident. There was six or seven cars and they were all reduced to basically nothing.” She said. “I was the only one making out of this. The doctors said that I was lucky.”

“You could’ve died, Clarke.” 

“Sometimes I wished I did…” She muttered. 

“You lost someone close to you.” Lexa understood it at the second Clarke muttered those words. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked about it.”

“It’s been over a year. I got used to people asking me that, don’t worry.” She explained. “What about you?”

“I’ve been blind for all my life, so I got used to it. It wasn’t always easy, but my mother figured out a way to give me homeschooling until I got to college.” She sighed. “I started training dogs at the Centre to have my own money and be independent.”

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Clarke asked and she mentally smack her forehead with her hands because it just slipped. She didn’t wanted to go with personal questions right away, because she actually wanted to learn more about Lexa in order to, maybe, become friend with her. 

“Uh, no.” She chuckled. 

“What’s wrong?” Clarke frowned, because Lexa just sounded like she was thinking that men were gross or something. 

“If I would be with someone, it wouldn’t be a man.” She explained to Clarke. “I’m into girls.”

“Oh.” She smiled, thinking about her previous conversation on Lexa with Raven and Octavia. She said there were no chance that the brunette would be both blind and into girls, but there she was, confirming that she was wrong. “What were the odds...”

“Odds?”

“Oh, yeah… My friends were wondering who you were, when they came to pick me up after the meeting. They basically said that you were very gorgeous.” 

“But that doesn’t really explain why you were talking about me being into girls, Clarke.”

“Okay, okay… It’s just that they’ve been trying to find someone for me, since my ex dumped me after the accident.” She took a deep breath. “I’m into girls too and they were talking me into asking you out on a date. I told them that there were almost no chances for you to be both blind and… yeah. This sounds totally stupid, I should just stop talking…”

“It’s not stupid.” She said and Clarke wanted to bury her head ten feet into the ground in that moment. “So, you like girls too.” 

The blonde exhaled loudly. “Yes…”

“When are you available to see me again?” She asked. 

“What, like… on a date?”

“No.” Lexa chuckled and took a sip of her beverage. “For your next training session with Domino!”

“Oh, of course, for the training… Sunday afternoon, maybe? ”

"That'll be great." Clarke could almost tell that the girl was not serious about the training session with the dog. "But if you happen to want to go out on a date with me... let me know."


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke had a lot of fun at her Sunday afternoon training with Lexa and her new guide dog, although she shouldn’t be describing it that way. Training wasn’t supposed to be fun, they were serious but Clarke enjoyed to be with the brunette. It was the third time she was seeing Lexa, the first was at the group meeting for blind people and the second for her first training, even if it ended up by having a coffee with her. 

They trained well and even had a coffee after the training, but they agreed that this was not a date, just a friendly hang out until Abby picked Clarke up. Clarke wanted to make things clear with Lexa, so they had a brief discussion about going together on a date; she really wanted to get to know the brunette before getting into anything serious, even though it was clear that they liked each other. Clarke knew why she wanted to wait and it was mostly because of what happened with Finn, who just broke her heart when she really needed him. He saw how vulnerable and hurt she was, but couldn’t deal with her suddenly messed up life and he just bailed. She knew Lexa wasn’t like him and she was trying her best not to compare the girl to her ex-boyfriend. Clarke wanted to feel that things could work between Lexa and her, instead of jumping head first and maybe regretting her decisions. 

Lexa had asked her multiples times if she was still going at the Tuesday meeting and she just agreed, not only to please the other blind girl, but to please herself. A part of her wanted to see Monty, Jasper and Fox again. Plus, now that she went out without Abby, Raven or Octavia’s help, she wanted to go out more. She knew she must’ve accorded more time for her best friends, but Clarke was happy and she sure knew they would understand her need of going out more or less by herself. 

So there he was, in the same building’s basement she was one week ago. She was sitting on the same couch, beside Lexa, who was into a conversation with Jackson and Fox about Law studies or something. 

Clarke was listening Monty telling about how Jasper once ran into a girl and nearly passed out, because he was so afraid the girl would yell at her and kick his ass. She laughed when Monty’s best friend tried to defend himself, pointing out that he wasn’t feeling that great even before bumping into the girl.

It was quite calming to be around other blind people for Clarke, because she felt reassured. Every story she had to tell about how she tried to adapt herself to her new condition, they were very supportive. But what really caught her attention was Lexa’s small chuckles and laughs. 

Soon, Jackson told them that they needed to end up the meeting earlier that day, because he had to get back to the hospital – he was working there as a with Clarke’s mother. The blonde felt a bit sad and Lexa must’ve felt it, because she grabbed her hand and rubbed her thumb on Clarke’s skin. 

“Hey, would you like to join me for a coffee?” She asked, releasing her grip on Clarke’s hand.

“Actually… would you like to come to my house?” The blonde proposed with a smile on her lips, one that Lexa could definitely not see. 

“It depends if your intentions are honorable, Clarke.”

“Of course they are.” She replied. “I don’t plan to kill you and bury your body into my backyard. Yet.”

“Woah. You really do know how to convince people to go with you.”

“I might have some chocolate cake left into my fridge…” She said with an innocent voice. 

Jasper, who inevitably hear the words ‘chocolate’ and ‘cake’ into the same sentence, popped out from Clarke’s back and put his hands on her shoulders. “Chocolate cake, uh?” He said and Clarke shook her head. 

“I was proposing food to her, not to you.” Clarke informed the boy, pushing his hands off her shoulders. 

“FINE! But don’t expect me to buy donuts for the group and share with you next meeting.” He told her, poking her ribs. “Later tater.”

After Jasper left Clarke in peace, Lexa got closer to the blonde and reached for her hand. “You didn’t had to propose cake so I could go to your house, you know.” She said. 

Clarke tried to focus on Lexa’s voice and not at their intertwined fingers. She could swear that the brunette was making that on purpose to take her off guards. She kinda liked it. “I… honestly just want to spend time with you. Chocolate cake was just to lure you into my nest.”

“Said like that, it sound very…”

“Wrong, I know, my bad.” Clarke shook her head, telling herself that she must stop acting like that or she would make a fool of herself. She had to stop to act like a high schooler and get her shits together. “Forget about it.”

“But the offer still stands, right?” Lexa asked, getting closer to the blonde. 

“Of course.” She said with a smile. “I will just let my mother know. And Bandit can come with us too.”

“I wouldn’t go far without him, you know that.”

Abby picked them up after the meeting just before getting a phone from the hospital for a particular emergency. She left money on the table, so Clarke could order takeout if she or Lexa were hungry. 

Clarke’s mother liked Lexa’s calm attitude and Clarke felt happy about it. Abby thanked the brunette multiples times for helping her daughter to adapt herself with her new condition and to train her with her new guide dog. Lexa, as usual, kept the conversation very simple and told the older Griffin that she was Clarke’s friend and would gladly help her if anything, with a very serious voice that made Clarke not even doubt about Lexa’s sincerity. 

They decided to order Chinese takeout and the delivery guy knocked at Clarke’s front door thirty minutes later. After paying him, Lexa and she devoured the food, while they were sprawled on the living room’s couch, the TV was turned on for the local news. After a fifteen minutes, they decided to put on a movie because everything else was boring. 

After struggling with the remote and with the TV, Clarke figured out a way to put the said movie, which turned out to be very boring too, but they listened to it anyway. They sat next to each other, while Bandit was on the floor taking a nap. 

Clarke felt that Lexa’s attention was not on the movie and she felt the brunette’s arm brushing hers. She exhaled softly and smiled. “Are you going to grab my hand or what?” Clarke teased her.

“No.” She replied with a very serious tone, but moved to grab Clarke’s hand into hers. Lexa moved a little bit and Clarke felt her breath on her cheek and that told her how the brunette was close to her. 

Clarke turned her head slowly and felt her cheeks on fire. “The movie sucks.”

“Indeed.” Lexa said, getting slightly closer. 

“Are you going to kiss me?”

“Would you be against the idea?”

“I could be.” Clarke teased the girl, getting closer no matter what she was saying. She really wanted to kiss Lexa and every ounce of her body was telling her to get closer, to feel her lips against hers, her skin, and her tongue.

“But you’re not.” Lexa cupped Clarke’s cheek and chuckled. 

“No,” Their foreheads were touching and Clarke couldn’t believe their proximity. “I’m not against the idea of you kissing me.”

“Just so you know,” Lexa brushed their noses together. “I’m not against it if you kiss me, too.”

“Thanks, Captain Obvious.” Clarke joked, but she got serious after a few seconds, closing the gap between their lips. 

At first, it was awkward, mostly because of the angle, but they moved and Clarke enjoyed every seconds of the kiss. It was soft and their lips were perfectly aligned, just like they were meant to kiss each other. Lexa deepened the kiss, her fingers getting into Clarke’s hair and she smiled. It just felt so right for both of them. 

Clarke slowly bit Lexa’s lower lip and the brunette opened her mouth, moaning a little bit, and Clarke jumped on the occasion to slip her tongue into the other girl’s mouth. It find Lexa’s tongue and they began to twirl together. 

The blonde’s hands wrapped Lexa’s waist and pulled her closer. Lexa broke the kiss for air and they both found themselves panting and Lexa’s breath on her skin was turning her on very much. Clarke did her best to repress her sexual desires, because she still wanted to get to know her before committing herself into a serious relationship. 

Clarke let out a nervous laugh and she felt Lexa’s hands on her neck. “You’re a really great kisser.” Lexa said, leaning to kiss her quickly on her lips.

“So I’ve heard.” She answered, trying to relax and breathe normally. “I return the compliment.”

“Can I kiss you again?”

“If this is what you want, yes.”

She felt Lexa’s lips on hers again and she totally zoned out, because the kiss was more heated and Clarke could feel Lexa’s body pressing against her and - “Oh God.” - Lexa’s lips were on her neck, where sloppy kisses and soft bites were given. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s neck, leaving the blonde shivering.

“No, it’s just…” She bit her lips when Lexa returned to the same activities, the other side of her neck and Clarke’s hands were suddenly shaking, so she just grabbed the hem of Lexa’s t-shit. “That’s a restricted area.”

“What? A ‘restricted area’?” Lexa repeated and Clarke swore the girl would be looking at her with wide open eyes if they were not blind. 

“I mean, we really should slow down. I like you a lot, Lexa… it’s just I want to get to know you.” She explained to the brunette. “And if you keep kissing my neck, I won’t do what I said and it would probably just be sex between us. I don’t want that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be. I want a serious relationship, but if you feel that this is too much… I won’t blame you if you don’t want to stop”

“I want things to be serious too. With you. Preferably.”

“But, I won’t complain if you kiss me again. Just not the neck, for now.”

“Not the neck. Noted.” The brunette chuckled. “So, I can kiss everything, except the neck?”

Clarke shook her head and rolled her eyes. “You idiot.” She muttered with a smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the story so far! I would like your opinion: should I make Octavia and Raven a couple? Cause' a part of me really want to, but I want to know if people would like to hear about them. Of course, the story will still be written on Clarke's point of view. Let me know!
> 
> Thanks for the comments, kudos & reading. It means a lot for me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting later than I said, I was just so tired yesterday and went to bed when I got home.

Even if Clarke really wanted to spend more time with Lexa, there was a little problem; the brunette had classes in the morning and she had to work too. Hopefully, Clarke still needed to show up at the Guide Dog Training Centre for her last training with Domino, then the dog could go home with her. Plus, that was one more time she would get to see Lexa and she was looking forward to it. There was still the group meeting on Tuesday and she told her other blind friend that she would go with her and their dogs. 

That morning, Raven showed up at her house without calling and Clarke wasn’t surprised at all. She used to do that a lot, when the blonde wouldn’t get out of her bed or the house. Her best friend didn’t have classes until the afternoon and she obviously had something on her mind. 

“Spit it out.” Clarke said, as Raven laid on her lap, stuffing her face into the pillow. “I know something is bothering you.”

“It’s nothing.” 

“Is that about boys?” The girl asked. “Should I be wondering?”

“No, Clarke.” Raven snapped at her best friend and suddenly realized that she just reacted like a jerk. She felt bad and just leaned her head on the blonde’s shoulder. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap.”

“It’s okay.”

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.”

“When did you… find out that you were attracted to girls?”

“Well, uh.” Clarke thought about a way to formulate it. “I liked to kiss girl at parties and… one time, that went a little farther.” 

“I know the story, dumb-dumb, I was the one who found you almost naked, remember!”

“Shush.” She teased. “I thought about it a lot, actually. And then I realized that I was comfortable kissing girls, even when I was not drunk.” She turned her head towards Raven. “Do you think that you are into girls too?”

“You wish.” Raven replied with sarcasm. 

“Rave, I’m being serious, here.”

“I think that I might like a girl.” The brunette said honestly. 

“Who?” Clarke was wondering who that might be, because so far Raven was only hanging out with her and Octavia. Maybe she met a girl in her classes, but Clarke would have had heard about it a while ago, because the semester started about two months ago.

“It’s not important.”

“You’re jealous of me because I’m spending time with Lexa, so you think you have feelings for me?” She joked, but then asked seriously: “It’s not me, isn’t it? Not that I would dislike it, but I don’t think–”

“Even though I think you’d be the most adorable girlfriend no, it’s not you.” She sighed. 

“Octavia?”

She heard Raven held her breath for a moment and she understood the pressure that the brunette had on her shoulders; if she said yes, things could change between her and Octavia, their trio wouldn’t be the same. “I’ve been spending a lot of time with her since the accident.” Raven explained. “I usually would have ended up being exhausted of seeing her face every single day.”

“What makes you think you might have feelings for her?”

“I kinda… want to be alone with her. All the time.”

“Raven.” Clarke frowned. “Is that why you have been dodging my calls?”

“No.” The girl paused. “I don’t know, maybe.”

“Did you talk to her?” 

“Not really…”

“Not really? Did you, or not?”

“We might have kissed yesterday.”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THIS FIRST.”

“BECAUSE I KNEW HOW YOU WOULD HAVE REACTED!” Raven shouted. 

Thy paused for a minute, Clarke processing that her two best friend shared a kiss and that Raven might have feelings for Octavia. She thought about how a hell of a couple they would be, if they were together, and she smiled. “Did you kiss her? Or she kissed you?”

“Is that really important?”

“It is.” She chuckled. “If you want me to help you figure out whatever there is between you and O.”

“I kissed her.” She sighed again, moving her arm around Clarke’s waist. 

“Good. She kissed back?”

“She did… but we were drinking wine that night, so I think she might have been slightly tipsy and just kissed me because of the alcohol.” Raven explained. 

“Let me guess. Now you’re all anxious and you haven’t texted her for all the morning.”

“I just can’t think straight when I’m around her, Clarke. And yes, the pun was very much intended.”

“Maybe you should try and talk to her about how you feel.”

“Maybe I should.” She inhaled and exhaled deeply. “Or maybe I should crawl under your bed and die avoiding her there.”

“That should like a horrible idea.” Clarke rolled her eyes at the girl. “First of all, just text her. Or I’ll do it myself.”

“You won’t even see what you’ll write.”

“You know, cellphones are awesome devices and now I can write a message with only using my own voice.”

“I hate you, Griffin.”

“Of course you do, boo.”

 

 

The very same day, when Raven was in class, Octavia stormed into Clarke’s house and she seemed very anxious. Of course, Clarke knew what she was about to have the same conversation that she had with her other best friend in the morning. 

“Clarke, we need to talk.” The small brunette said with a very serious voice, one that was not known from Clarke. 

Octavia sprawled herself on the living room’s couch, where Clarke was. “Talk about what?”

“Raven.”

“And what about her?”

“We kissed last night.”

“Okay.”

“You seem not very surprised.” Octavia told her with an annoyed voice.

Clarke sighed and crossed her arms to her chest. “Raven’s my best friend too, O.” She started. “You should have figured out that she would have talked to me by now.”

“What did she say?”

“Even though I feel like I should tell you, it’s not my place to tell.”

“Come on, Clarke!” The brunette insisted, leaning her head on Clarke’s shoulder. “Not knowing will literally kill me.”

“That sounds a bit excessive, you know.” Clarke shook her head. “Maybe you should talk to her, see how she feels about all that. Just be careful, I don’t want to be caught between you two fighting.”

“I don’t want to fight with her.” She admitted. “I mostly just want to be alone with her.”

A smile grew on the blonde’s lips as she processed her best friend’s confession. Her two best friends had possibly feelings for each other and Clarke thought that they were best friend since forever. They would be an awesome couple. “And that was why you two never answer my phone calls…”

“We didn’t have sex!” Octavia removed her head from Clarke’s shoulder. “Maybe there was some touching, but…”

“Wait, you did what?” Clarke interrupted her.

“We… made out. But not all the way.”

“Raven might have forgot to tell me about this.” 

 

 

After the conversation with her best friend, she told Octavia that she needed to use the bathroom and left her friend on the living room’s couch. She decided to call Raven, who just got out of class. Clarke whispered to her friend to get to her house and she returned to Octavia, who didn’t understand about what her blonde friend was smiling about.

She quickly made the link when Raven opened the front door of the Griffin’s house and glared at Clarke, but Clarke didn’t care because she couldn’t see the murderous eyes that Octavia sent her. The blonde kept smiling, noticing the awkward silence between her best friends, though she was pretty sure that Octavia would kill her after setting them up. 

“I’ll be in the shower.” Clarke said with a smirk on her lips. 

She left them then, hoping that they wouldn’t jump to each other’s throat. Or make out on her living room’s couch. Anyway, Clarke just wanted them to figure things out and be happy, no matter what they decide. 

She entered the bathroom and made herself a bath with bubbles (because why not, bubbles are awesome). She heard her best friends’ voices downstairs, yet she couldn’t tell what they were talking about. After cleaning herself, she got out of the bathtub and walked to her room, only wearing her dressing gown. She put some clothes on, choosing some comfortable and casual clothes. 

Octavia and Raven were still talking in the living room and she didn’t want to bother them or interrupt their conversation, because they needed that talk. She was laying on her back, in her bed, when she decided to make a phone call. She managed to call the Guide Dog Training Centre without too much effort.

“Hello, this is the Guide Dog Training Centre, how can I help you?” A familiar voice asked on the other line. 

“Maya, hey! It’s Clarke.”

“Hey, how are you?” The girl paused, but continued to talk before the blonde could. “Are you calling for fixing your last appointment?”

“I’m good, thank you. And no, I wanted to know if Lexa was still at the centre?”

“Yeah, let me just get her so you can talk.” Maya told her. 

After a minute, someone picked up the phone and Clarke recognized Lexa’s voice. “Hey Lexa.”

“Clarke! Everything’s okay?” She wondered. 

“Yes. Do you have something to do tonight?”

“Actually, yes… but I don’t think Anya would mind if you join us.” 

“Who’s Anya?” Clarke asked, not remembering Lexa talking about a girl with that name. 

“It’s my sister. Can you meet me at the centre? My shift’s ending in an hour.”

“Perfect, I’ll be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people asked for Octaven and I want to make this happen. Next chapter, Clarke will meet Anya, Lexa's sister and we'll hear more about Octavia and Raven.
> 
> I am also sorry that there's not much actions in this chapter, but there's a lot of interaction between Clarke, Octavia and Raven. Hope you liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there's not much Octaven, but I'll make it up to you. 
> 
> Tell me what you think of this chapter! Do you like Anya's character? How about Clarke and Lexa's little steps to get to know each other?
> 
> Again, thanks for reading and leaving comments, you guys are truly amazing!

Raven and Octavia gave Clarke a ride to the centre, because it was the only excuse they found, otherwise they would have ended up alone again and both didn’t wanted that to happen. Clarke felt a little bit bad because she was the one that forced their conversation, they both needed it, yet it wasn’t her to push it and she could tell that her best friends were slightly mad at her. The blonde hoped it wouldn’t last long. 

After dropping her off at the centre, Clarke entered the building and was greeted by Maya, who Clarke could tell was surprised to see her this late. Lexa’s shift was ending in less than 15 minutes and the employee must have assumed that she was there for her trainer – but not for training. Clarke was informed that Lexa was putting a dog in its cage, so she went to the room without having to ask for the permission. She had been there a few times this week and she remembered perfectly the path. 

She entered the room and a few dogs began to whine, just like they did the first time she came in. A voice shushed them and they immediately stopped. 

“I’m almost done, Maya.” Clarke recognized Lexa’s voice and smiled, walking towards her. 

She bumped into the brunette and chuckled, leaning to kiss her lips. At first, Lexa was tense, but she quickly recognized Clarke’s kisses and deepened them. She pulled the blonde against her and smiled into the kiss. Clarke was almost out of breath, but she definitely enjoyed being welcomed like that. Her hands found the back of Lexa’s neck and she felt the girl sucking on her lower lips. 

“Hey you.” Lexa said, out of breath. 

“Hey.” Clarke stole a few more kisses, eager to taste Lexa’s lips. 

They didn’t paid attention to Maya, who entered the room and stared at them kissing for a few seconds, then cleared her throat. “Lexa, you shouldn’t kiss your clients, you know.” It was said with a bit of humour, but Clarke felt like she was still right, in the end. 

“I’m the guilty one, sorry.” Clarke admitted, pulling back from Lexa’s hold. 

“You should wait at the customer service. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” She sighed. “Would you mind taking Bandit with you?”

“Not at all. Come here, boy.” The dog quickly came towards her and asked to be pet, yet became serious when Clarke took the handle of its harness. He understood that it was time for him to work and nothing could compromise the blind person’s safety. Bandit was a good dog and the blonde could tell why Lexa likes him. 

Maya left the room and Clarke seized the occasion to kiss the brunette again but quickly. She smirked and followed Maya by a few seconds, guided by Lexa’s dog. 

Clarke waited into the hallway of the customer service and Lexa finally came to her a few minutes later. “Anya’s waiting outside.” She informed the blonde, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the building. 

Someone was walking towards them and Clarke assumed that it was Lexa’s sister. The dog recognized the person and whined a little. “Hey, beautiful.” A girl voice, that was similar to Lexa’s. 

“Good evening, Anya.” Lexa greeted her. 

“I was talking to the dog.”

“Of course you were.” She sighed in fake exasperation. “Clarke, this is my sister, awful person that is meant to make my life a living hell.”

“Yep, that’s me.” Anya kept teasing her sister. “You must be the girl my baby sister can’t shut up about.”

“That probably is me. Nice to meet you.” Clarke held her hand in the air and Anya shook it. 

“Nice to finally meet you too.” 

“Are you still in for pottery?” Lexa’s question was directed towards Anya. 

“Pottery?” Clarke asked with a smile.

“Oh, she didn’t tell you?” The older sister asked seriously. “Lexa, here, is a little nerd that likes to make pots and jars. Nothing better than get your hands wet and full of clay, you know.”

“Oh, shut up, it’s not like you hate it too.” Lexa retorted to her sister. 

The siblings kept teasing each other like that until they reached the art studio, where Lexa said they were heading. Clarke felt happy about it; she always liked to draw or paint, so she thought that she would like pottery too. It could be another way to distract herself or to spend more time with Lexa. 

It was really fun and the three girls really enjoyed to make pottery together. Clarke and Lexa ended up throwing tiny bit of clay at each other, thus thought the blonde would miss her target most of the time. Anya was a little bit more concentrated on her work, but she watched the two blind girl having fun and telling them not to throw clay at her or she would end them. 

They did throw clay at Anya and it resulted by war. Clarke and Lexa against Anya, but Lexa betrayed Clarke and just wiped her hands on the blonde’s t-shirt, making her whine about how her clothes would be dirty. 

“Poor Princess.” Anya said, wiping her fingers on Clarke’s cheek. “Can’t handle a little dirt?”

Clarke huffed and shook her head. “Better than you. And only my best friends can call me that nickname.”

“Maybe we should clean up the room, it’s getting a bit late.” Lexa interrupted them, grabbing Clarke’s hand. “And by ‘we’, I mean you, Anya. We can’t clean up if we can’t see.”

“Lucky girls. Maybe you two should clean your faces. Lexa, you look like a raccoon.”

“A cute raccoon, right?”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Lex.” Anya huffed. 

Lexa’s sister started to clean up, while the two blind girls cleaned themselves. Clarke thought that she would need another shower when she’ll be at her house, because she was probably sure that she had clay into her hair or something, and her skin was sticky. She smelled like clay and Lexa did too. 

“Want to come to my place?” Clarke was surprised that Lexa invited her, but she agreed. She still wanted to get to know her, especially because she wanted something serious between them. She was glad that Lexa wanted the same. 

“Sure, but only if there’s chocolate cake.” She joked and Lexa chuckled a little, remembering that the last time they went at the Griffin’s, Clarke proposed to offer her cake, but they ended kissing each other and forgetting about the said chocolate cake. 

“If there was still dessert, Anya probably already ate it.”

“Mmmmh watcha say?” The other girl asked. 

“I said you always stuffed your face with dessert and that there’s probably none left by now.” Lexa explained to her sister, pulling Clarke a little bit against her. “Am I right?”

“Maybe you are.”

“At least we still have coffee.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead. 

 

 

They savoured a coffee in Lexa and Anya’s apartment, sitting at the counter. Anya excused herself, saying that she was going at her boyfriend’s place for the night for some, I quote “sexy times” and she left. As soon as the apartment’s door closed, Clarke made her way to Lexa and backed her into the counter. 

Putting her hands on the counter, the blonde’s lips made their way to Lexa’s. She tasted the coffee on Lexa’s lips and pressed her body against the brunette’s. “Your sister is very nice.”

“I think that she was on a good mood, she usually isn’t like that, I swear.” Lexa wrapped Clarke into her hands. “I missed being alone with you.”

“I miss that too.” She told her. “Speaking of some ‘alone time’, I think Octavia and Raven have feelings for each other. They are almost always together since my accident.”

“Oh. Does it bother you?”

“No… actually, I see them together. They would be, like, perfect girlfriends.” Clarke sighed. “If they could figure it out. I hope everything goes well, because I can’t choose a side. They’re both my best friends and I love them equally.”

“I hope everything ends up well.” She said, then captured Clarke’s lips with her own. 

Clarke deepened the kiss, pressing more her body against Lexa and she sucked the brunette’s lower lip. It was obvious that the blonde was eager for more and, well, both of them were. Clarke could feel her own heartbeat rising and she shivered when Lexa’s hands got to her hips. 

Lexa backed Clarke into the fridge, just like the blonde did when she pushed Lexa into the counter and, damn, that was hot and Clarke moaned when Lexa bit her lip. 

The minute after, Clarke pressed her hips against Lexa’s and she heard the brunette sigh. Things were getting more and more heated and Clarke smiled into the kiss, then her tongue joined Lexa’s until they were both out of breath. 

“Do you want to stop?” Lexa asked her. Clarke knew she was asking this only because she wanted to respect her, but she also knew that Lexa was very ready to be intimate with the blonde. 

Instead of answering, Clarke’s lips found the soft skin of Lexa’s neck, gently sucking, biting and kissing here and there. Lexa’s breath was rapid and that made Clarke smirk. She brushed a hand into the brunette’s hair and she was amazed how soft it was. 

“I thought you wanted to wait.” Lexa insisted. 

“And I still want that. I just thought that we could… go to second base, maybe.” Clarke explained, still hiding her head into Lexa’s neck.

“You’re turning me on very much.” Lexa whispered, her hands on the fridge, on Clarke’s sides. 

“I’m very aware of that.” Clarke whispered back, a smirk on her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Clarke woke up and felt a body pressed against hers. She remembered that, the previous night, she asked her mother to pick her up but she couldn’t; she was stuck at the emergency room and would get out of there only past 2 o’clock in the morning. On the other hand, Raven and Octavia were probably together, if they didn’t try to avoid each other and Clarke didn’t wanted to interrupt them or something. They needed to figure things out, most of it on their own. 

When Lexa proposed that she could share her bed, the blonde smiled at the idea of waking up against her. They didn’t sleep that much, because they spent the rest of the evening at each other’s lips and they couldn’t stop once it started. The sexual tension in Lexa’s bedroom was very palpable and both of them were glad that Anya went out with her boyfriend that night. Lexa had been on top of her most of the time and Clarke enjoyed the feeling of their bodies pressed together, Lexa’s hands roaming on her hips, arms, shoulders and neck. Every touches were so gentle, yet they were setting Clarke on fire. 

The farther they went the previous night, it was when Lexa started grinding herself on Clarke’s thigh. The brunette knew it was pushing a little bit, but Clarke agreed to move for the second base and this was it. The blonde clearly liked it and followed the movement and Lexa groaned with pleasure in her mouth. After a few minutes, they agreed to stop, because they knew things could just ‘degenerate’ and could lead to sex, because both of them were very turned on and they knew it. 

They finally started kissing more slowly and caressing each other’s face with their fingertips. Clarke loved it, because she felt like she was finally able to see Lexa for the first time. She memorized the curves of her lips, the tip of her nose and her strong jawline, along with her soft skin. She wished she could see Lexa’s green eyes, but she imagined that they were very beautiful, just like Raven and Octavia described to her. 

“Good morning.” She heard Lexa’s hoarse voice and smiled. The girl’s hands were wrapped around her and her body was pressed against her back. Their legs were tangled together too. 

“Hey.” Clarke said with the same voice. Her lips were still swollen from all the kissing, sucking and biting. “I want to face you.” 

Lexa released her and Clarke moved on her side to face Lexa, just like she said she wanted to be. Her hands got to the brunette’s neck and she leaned to kiss her. Both of them didn’t care about morning breath, which was very nice because Lexa started to kiss her harder again. Clarke sighed, feeling Lexa’s hands on her back, slowly moving to her ass. She grabbed it firmly and Clarke whined because, in that moment, she knew Lexa was as much an ‘ass girl’ as she was.

The blonde slid her leg between Lexa’s and she smiled. “You are a very morning person, I can see.” She teased, moving her lips to the brunette’s neck, letting few kisses on above her carotid. 

“I am.” She chuckled a little bit. “If you excuse me, I need a very cold shower.”

She let go of Clarke’s ass and pulled back a bit, only until the blonde grabbed her waist and snuggled against her. “Don’t you dare leave your guest all alone in your very dark bedroom.”

“Well, I’m sure my guest would figure something to do in the meantime.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s nose. “No worries, there’s no monster under my bed.”

“I’d better be with you, kissing for three hours straight.”

“We can still do that, but after I showered.” Lexa insisted and then Clarke finally let go of her. “Don’t worry, I’ll be quick.”

Lexa got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she heard the water’s noises. Clarke moved on her back and fell back asleep quickly, because she had nothing to do to kill time. She didn’t wanted to move either. 

Less than ten minutes later, Lexa was back in her bedroom and Clarke woke up again, redirecting her attention on the brunette. She heard her throw her clothing into a laundry basket and then open a few drawers to probably get some clothes on. 

Wait. 

“Are you naked?” Clarke asked, sitting up on the bed. 

She heard Lexa chuckle and she could imagine the smug smirk the girl had on her lips at the moment. “It’s not like you can see a thing.” She replied with an amused voice. Clarke couldn’t believe that Lexa was naked, in front of her and that she would never get to see her without clothes. She would never be able to appreciate it in every imaginable ways. 

“I am comfortable with you Clarke and I don’t feel like I need to hide myself.” She continued, putting a piece of clothing on. Probably panties or shorts. “But if you don’t feel that way, I will stop.”

“No, no… I’m glad that you’re comfortable around me. But there’s still the fact that you were naked. Like, fully naked.” Clarke explained. 

“I can now see where your mind if drifting.” Lexa finally got into the bed after getting fully clothed and laid at Clarke’s sides. “Now that I am totally, like, fully dressed, shall we go back to kisses?”

“You’re such a dork. Asking for kisses, who does that in 2015?” Clarke teased the brunette, scooting closer to her. 

“Uh, me?” Clarke swore that Lexa was pouting. 

“Don’t worry, its super cute.” 

“Yeah, absolutely cute, Clarke.” 

“Shut up and kiss me.” The blonde ordered, making Lexa burst into laughter. It took a few seconds for her to stop. 

“You could’ve asked nicely.” She replied with a smile, her hands on the back of Clarke’s neck. 

“Shut up and kiss me, please.” She said and the second after, Lexa was at her lips. 

It wasn’t soft at all, Clarke could definitely feel that Lexa was really turned on just by the way she was kissing her, but she didn’t mind it. She let Lexa move a leg around her to straddle her sides, then she moved lower and kissed Clarke’s neck.

Clarke moaned, feeling the girl’s lips around her earlobe. Lexa was teasing her in a very appreciable way, especially because she knew that Clarke’s neck was a real turn on. The blonde moaned again, moving her hands on Lexa’s back, letting her nails scratch her skin over the t-shirt. “Fuck, Lexa…” She whispered when Lexa’s hands got to her hips. She was practically melting because of everything Lexa was doing to her.

She hadn’t had sex since the accident and that was over a year ago. She didn’t even wanted to have sex with Finn, before they broke up, especially because she had just got blind and was still adapting to her condition and her father’s death. But now, it was a different time. She was very ready to start having sex again and she was interest in a girl whose she was comfortable with. She wouldn’t have stand being a 19 years old young woman with no sexual life. 

She rolled over, moving to be on top of Lexa, with the brunette’s thighs still pulled over her sides. It was now her turn to kiss her neck and she could tell that Lexa was very enjoying that she took things in hands. Clarke could feel the heat between their legs and she smiled. “I haven’t had sex in a long time.” She admitted, her voice was very suave. “I want you so bad, Lexa.”

“I want you too, but…” Lexa brushed Clarke’s hair with her hands, then she cupped her face. “I forgot I have a class to get to in less than an hour.”

“That’s unfair.” Clarke whined, wrapping her hands around Lexa’s waist.

“I know… and I won’t skip it, because I have a report to give to my teacher and it’s worth a lot.” They heard a door slam. “And that must be Anya.”

“That is totally Anya.” Anya said, opening the door of Lexa’s bedroom. “Oh hi, Clarke. You stayed for the night?” She was insinuating a lot of things, Clarke and Lexa knew it. 

“You’re such in a good mood this morning, my lovely sister…” Lexa started, but got interrupted by her sister. 

“What do you want this time, weirdo?”

“Is it too much to ask to drop Clarke at her house, after dropping me at college?” She asked. 

“Mhhhh, let me think about it.” They waited a few seconds and then she gave Lexa her answer. “It would be my pleasure to drive you home, Clarke. We will have a little girl talk!”

“Please, don’t scare her, I think she likes me…” Lexa scoffed at her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for the girl talk? ;)
> 
> Next chapter: Abby will also have a serious talk with her daughter. Be afraid.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a conversation with Anya and then with Abby.

The more Clarke was thinking about it, the more she realized in what position Anya found her and Lexa in bed. She started feeling nervous the moment she got into the car, sitting in the backseat, because Lexa’s sister told her that they would have a girl talk. The blonde suspected it would be about her staying over at their apartment. 

Anya stopped the car and told Lexa they were before the front door. Lexa’s dog started to whine, wanting to get out of the vehicle. The brunette got out and freed her dog, then told Clarke that she could move to the front passenger’s seat. 

She opened the door and got out, keeping a hand on the car to know where it was. She felt Lexa getting closer to her, putting her hands around her waist. “I’ll call you after class, if you want?” She proposed to Clarke.

“Yes, sure.” She answered, then felt Lexa’s lips on hers and she smiled into the kiss. Lexa didn’t seem to care to kiss Clarke in front of her sister. “You should get to class, I don’t want you to be late.” 

“I know.” Lexa replied, stealing a few more kisses. 

“Lexa, stop kissing Clarke and get to your class!” Anya said, mocking her sister and the blonde. 

“Yes, mom!” 

A final kiss on Clarke’s lips and the brunette was gone with her dog, heading to her class. Clarke sighed and got into Anya’s car, her nervousness probably showing more than she wanted to. She buckled her seatbelt and Lexa’s sister started the car. Clarke gave her the directions to her house and they got out of the college’s parking lot. 

“So… you and Lexa.” Anya started. 

“Yup, Lexa and me.” Clarke’s hands were sweating. “Well, we’re not together, not yet… but I figure that this will come.”

“Okay. I know you only met her a week and a half ago, something like that.” Anya stated. “I’ve never seen my sister happier than she is now with you, but I don’t want her to get hurt.”

“I don’t want to hurt her, Anya.” Clarke explained to her. “Things with her are… easier for me.”

“You like her?”

“I like her a lot. I honestly never thought I’d met someone at the support group, but she was there.” A smile grew on her lips. “Then I went to choose a guide dog and she happened to be my trainer. She proposed to have a coffee after, we talked about girls and then she said that she wouldn’t mind going on a date with me.”

“My baby sister has some game, I see.” Anya chuckled and turned down the radio’s volume. “No worries, I think you two would fit perfectly together. It has been a long time Lexa showed interest in someone.”

“Yes, probably just like me.” Clarke sighed. “After the car accident, my now ex-boyfriend told me that he couldn’t deal with my blindness. I know I had been in a bad mood, but all he could see was that his girlfriend was blind. Not that I was grieving my father’s death too and going through a rough time.”

“What a dick.” 

“Yes, he was.” Clarke crossed her arms to her chest. “I did not think of starting to date again until I met Lexa. I want things to go slow with her.”

“That’s not what I saw this morning.” Lexa’s sister said with an amused voice. 

“We’ve been spending a lot of time together…”

“I don’t care if you guys have sex, you know. I just don’t want her to have a broken heart.” 

“I’ll do my best to make her happy.”

“Thanks, I’m counting on you, blondie.”

 

Anya and Clarke’s conversation was cut short, because they arrived at the Griffin’s house and Abby came out of it with an angry face. Of course, Clarke couldn’t see it, but Anya told her that her mother looked pissed off and Clarke was wondering why. She got out of the car, said her goodbyes to Lexa’s sister who got out of her driveway the seconds after. She probably didn’t want to hear Clarke and Abby’s talk. 

“Where were you, Clarke Griffin!” Her mother asked her with a very serious voice. She took out her white cane and put it on the ground. 

“I was with Lexa, why?”

“Why didn’t you answer your phone?” 

“The battery probably died, since I didn’t have my charger with me.” Clarke explained to her mother. 

“Why haven’t you called me from your friend’s phone, then? You should’ve told me you were spending the night there! Raven came here this morning, wondering where you were! She called Octavia and you were nowhere to be found!”

“I’m sorry, mom!” Clarke told her, but she was irritated. “It’s not like you need to know where I am 24/7, you know.”

“Don’t use that tone with me, young lady.” Abby warned her daughter. Clarke knew her mother was probably very worried about her and that she only was looking out for her. “Next time you spend the night at your friend’s, at least tell Raven or Octavia.”

“Lexa’s not my friend.” She let out before she could think twice about it. 

“What do you mean? You’ve been hanging out a lot with her, lately, I sure think you two are friends.”

“That’s… not what I meant, mom.” Clarke took a deep breath and would have looked into her mother’s eyes if she could. “I like her.”

Abby didn’t seem to understand what she was meaning by that. “Of course, she is a lovely young woman.”

“Mom!” Clarke sighed. “I’m in love with her.”

Her mother stayed silent for a few seconds and Clarke was wondering when she would talk again. 

“Please don’t hate me...” Clarke had always been afraid of her mother’s reaction towards her coming out as bisexual. Not knowing her mother’s facial expression was making her really nervous and she would have buried her head into the grass, right there. 

“I didn’t know you show interest in woman.” 

“I’ve never had the occasion to put it on the table before, since I was with Finn.” Clarke explained to her. 

“Does she make you happy?”

“She does.” Clarke’s dopey smile could second that.

“Then I am glad you found someone that shares the same disability than you. This could only help you to be more confident.” Abby hugged her daughter and caressed the back of her head. “I only want what’s best for you.”

“Thank you mom.” She pressed her face against Abby’s shoulder. “It means a lot for me.”

“Would you ask her to join us for dinner? Maybe not this week, because I am really busy at the hospital, but I would like to get to know her a little bit more.”

“I will ask her.” Clarke said, hugging her mother tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's coming out to her mother was easy. Did you like the chapter?
> 
> Next chapter will probably focus a little bit more with what's going with Raven and Octavia.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a moment before posting this chapter. I celebrated Quebec's national day and didn't had access to my laptop. I hope you will like this chapter!

Clarke got back from her last training at the Guide Dogs Training Centre with Lexa. At their sides were Domino and Bandit, walking slowly and adjusting themselves to their respective owner. The blonde had a bit of a confidence boost, due to the time she spent with the brunette. 

Lexa asked her maybe a thousand time if she was sure of doing it, but Clarke agreed and finally got inside the bus. She never liked public transportation, yet now she was with Lexa and two guide dogs. Nothing could go wrong with that. They only needed to ask to the bus driver to tell them when they’ll arrive to their stop, so they could get out. 

Clarke didn’t freak out and she held Lexa’s hand in her own, feeling glad to be with her. If there were people disliking that she was holding another girl’s hand, she couldn’t care less. Being blind had some positives side effects, if we can say it like that; she could see nobody. 

They arrived at Clarke’s home, pushing the front door. Domino entered cautiously, sniffing around. They closed the door and the blonde heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She heard a chuckle and understood it was Octavia and Raven coming to greet them. 

“Princess is home!” She heard the smaller brunette say. Before Clarke could answer anything, Octavia was hugging – almost strangling – her. 

“Maybe you should not strangle her, O.” Raven let out. “Lexa.”

“Raven.” Lexa nodded in direction of the voice. 

Clarke pushed her best friend a little bit away and smiled at her. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds and the blonde shook her head. “What?”

“Did your mom picked you up?” Octavia asked them.

“No, we took the bus.” She said, like it was nothing, but it wasn’t because Clarke Griffin never takes the bus. But now she did, even though she is blind. 

“You took the bus?!” Octavia wasn’t sure of what she heard. 

Raven was speechless. 

Clarke nodded and felt the smaller brunette bouncing and heard her clapping in her hands, obviously proud of her best friend. She felt hands grabbing her waist, pulling her into another hug. She quickly recognized Raven’s scent and smiled. 

“I think we should throw a party for that.” Raven managed to say, pulling back a little. “You need to celebrate.”

“I’m so proud of you, Clarke!”

“Wait, wait – we can’t just throw a party in my house, what about my mother?” Clarke hesitated; she wasn’t sure Abby would like to know that her blind daughter threw a party into her house in the middle of the week. Friday or Saturday would have been better, of course. 

“We’ll take care of this, right O?” Raven insisted. 

“Fine, but if my mom wants to kill me….”

“I’ll let her blame us for taking good care of everything, while we celebrate!” Octavia petted Clarke’s dog. “Those doggies are very cute.”

 

Clarke wasn’t sure about having a party at her place, but she let her best friends taking care of inviting her friends and getting food and drinks for her. There was still a little time left before the guest would arrive and Clarke wanted to spend it with Lexa. 

They let Domino visit the house and everything went fine. Abby had brought a large dog cushion bed that Clarke moved to her bedroom. Her mother had also taken care of food and water dish for the guide dog. 

Now that everything was settled, Clarke laid on her back, in her bed. It didn’t took long before Lexa joined her, pressing her body against her. “We still have some time left.” She whispered in the blonde’s ear, a hand getting to the back of her neck. She knew the brunette would very much like to continue was had been interrupted the day before, because of Anya. 

“We do.” Clarke reached for the other girl’s lips and kissed them slowly. “But I don’t want to make out, because O. and Raven will surely interrupt us.” Lexa’s lips moved to her neck and Clarke closed her eyes for a moment. “Okay, okay, five minutes.”

And then Lexa was on top of her, her lips meeting Clarke’s, her hands getting under the blonde’s t-shit, feeling her ribs with only her fingers. Clarke was struggling to stay in place, because she was ticklish at some point and especially there. She shivered and tried to concentrate on something else. She grabbed Lexa’s ass over her jeans and smiled into the kiss. Lexa’s breath suddenly accelerated and her hands moved to Clarke’s breast slowly, waiting if she would deny her access to this part of her body. 

She didn’t, so one of Lexa’s hands got over her bra and gently squeezed a boob. Clarke’s chest was moving up and down so fast, at the same rhythm than Lexa. “This okay?” Lexa asked. 

“Yes.” The blonde smiled and moved her lips to Lexa’s neck. 

Lexa squeezed her breast over her bra and next thing she feels, it’s that her bra wasn’t covering her breast and that Lexa’s fingers were working on her tits. She groaned, appreciating the way she was using her thumbs and index on her. It felt so good, but it had to stop or Clarke will lost control and time would fly by too fast. 

They heard the doorbell and Lexa stopped touching her breast. She replaced the cup and kissed Clarke’s lips another time, before getting off the bed. 

 

The celebration party was not huge and Clarke mentally thanked her best friends for that. She had a few drinks and Lexa too, yet she started to feel tired after two drinking games and she was feeling quite dizzy. Her clumsiness was apparent and she excused herself for a moment. She didn’t really had a drink since the accident and she knew she was way pass being tipsy. Octavia made pretty strong drinks. 

She leaned over the sink and enjoyed the fresh feeling that the water on her face and neck. She heard a soft knock on the door and opened it. “Hey.” Said Bellamy, Octavia’s older brother. “You okay?”

“I drank too much and I feel a little bit dizzy.” She answered. 

“Want me to bring you a bottle of water?” 

“Yes. And maybe Lexa, too.” She asked.

“I’m already there.” The brunette answered, moving towards her. She put a hand on Clarke’s back and kissed her bare shoulder. “We should get you to bed.”

Clarke agreed, humming softly. Bellamy returned and cleared his throat. “Uh, Clarke…”

“What?”

“Octavia and Raven… they…” She took a deep breath, but he stopped right there. Clarke had her idea of why Bellamy was suddenly reacting like that. She muttered a ‘shit’ and got out of the bathroom. Without her white cane and because of the alcohol, she bumped into furniture and some of her friends, but she still managed to get to her room in one piece, Bellamy and Lexa following her. 

She walked to her bedroom and stopped right before putting a hand on the handle, hearing a loud and clear moan from one of her best friend. “OCTAVIA, RAVEN!” She waited and heard Raven swearing. “I swear to god, if you even did it in my bed, I will end both of you!”

Bellamy put a hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “Wait, you knew about them?!” He asked, surprised. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because O’s my best friend and… that, it just happened like two days ago. It was not my place to tell, Bell.” She said, her voice low.

She waited a few more seconds before opening the door without warning, judging that she left them enough time to get dress. Octavia squeaked at the sight of her brother and covered herself with blankets, even though she only had time to put on her underwear. Raven, in the other hand, had to hide herself in Clarke’s wardrobe because she didn’t had the time to find most of her clothes. 

“I see that you two have figured some things out.” Clarke said, a smirk on her face. “But why the fuck now and in my bed?” 

“It just happened, sorry, Griffin!” Raven said, putting on some more clothes. “It’s not like we predicted it or anything.”

“Yeah, we were getting more Tequila and then… she fell on me and-“ Octavia was interrupted by her brother. 

“And you never thought of telling me?”

“Well, I can tell you now.” She snapped. “I’m head over heels for my best friend.”

“The lucky girl.” Raven added, winking at Bellamy. 

“Whatever.” Clarke said. “I’ll have to burn my bed now.” She sighed and slid her hand into Lexa’s. I guess we’ll sleep in the guest’s bedroom. Does that bother you?”

“Not at all. I’d like to go to sleep now, though.”

“Sure, I’ll show you the way.” Clarke was about to turn around when she heard Raven tease her. 

“So… we can sleep in your bed for the night, right?”

The blonde sighed and didn’t answer, dragging Lexa into the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The longest chapter so far.   
> 2\. Mature rating.   
> 3\. I am so not sorry for this.   
> 4\. I need a cold shower.

One thing that Clarke knew for sure, it was that Lexa was a very ‘morning person’. They were sharing the guest’s room bed, the morning following the party at Clarke’s, and they cuddling each other underneath the blankets. She felt the brunette move a little, positioning herself closer against her and wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist. It didn’t bothered the blonde to feel Lexa move closer against her, she was only more pleased and comfortable. She realized that Lexa was fully awake when she felt her warm fingers slowly caressing her belly skin. Her touch was gentle and she probably didn’t mean to wake her up, but Clarke couldn’t stand being touched like that. She was no longer asleep, but she didn’t move because she wanted to enjoy Lexa’s little attentions. 

Lexa’s breath on her neck was warm and Clarke felt so good, peaceful, in this moment. She felt really grateful towards Bellamy, who brought her an Advil and a bottle of water, just before letting her go to bed with Lexa. At least, she didn’t had a hangover, even though she could be feeling a little less tired. A smile grew on her lips and she yawned, finally letting the brunette know that she was now awake. 

She turned her body to be facing Lexa and she moved her hands to her face. She ran her fingers on her skin, touching slowly her lips, her chin, her jawline, her temples and then her forehead. Clarke felt like it was the only possible way for her to feel what she was looking like, because she could not see her with her own eyes. She was happy that Lexa didn’t mind being touched like that. In fact, she reciprocated the same on Clarke’s face. Both liked the intimacy they shared together, because it was quite something special that only they could understand; two blind lovers that could see more through each other, something rather hard for Clarke to explain. Things were just easier with Lexa in her life. She felt happier too. 

Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheeks with her hands and felt the brunette smile. If only she could see it, she would be so happy, but feeling the way her cheeks were moving and getting a little bit more round was making her day. “Good morning.” She said to the other blind girl, her head resting on the pillow. 

“Did I woke you up?” Lexa asked her, pulling Clarke’s body to be closer. 

“Yes, but I won’t ever mind if you wake me up like this.” The blonde whispered. Then, she closed the gap between their faces. She slowly kissed Lexa’s lips and moved her hands behind the brunette’s neck. 

Lexa sighed and grabbed Clarke’s lower lip between hers, sucking very gently. “I love your morning voice.” She said, as she pulled away, only to get closer again. Clarke could kiss Lexa’s lips for three hours straight and wouldn’t even mind. 

“I love the sound of your voice.” Clarke said with a smile on her face. “You always seem so confident.”

“Maybe that is because I am confident.” The brunette replied, making Clarke chuckle. 

“And narcissistic too, apparently.” She kissed quickly Lexa’s lips and smiled. “It’s so humble of you.”

“But you love me like that.” She insisted, putting her forehead against Clarke’s.

“Damn right, I do.” She said, pulling the girl for another kiss, more heated this time. Lexa’s body reacted to the change of mood and then she got on top of Clarke, straddling her thighs with her own. They kept kissing, Clarke letting her hands disappear into the brunette’s hair, brushing it gently. 

Clarke didn’t realize on the spot that she just confessed that she loves Lexa the way she is. But when she did, she slowed down their kisses, a little irritated because she would have loved to look into Lexa’s eyes to see how she was reacting to her words. “Lexa…” She reached to hold one of her hands. “I know this might be too soon for you, I didn’t mean –”

Lexa shushed her and kissed her lips gently. “It is soon, more than I actually expected.” She brushed Clarke’s hair as she pauses. “But I’ve never felt so many emotions towards anyone, but you. I don’t need to hide behind walls with you, I know you’ll never hurt me, at least not intentionally.” The blonde smiled. “I would like to tell you that I love you, Clarke, but… When I’ll say it, I want it to be really meaningful. Those are not words that I say to everyone.”

“I understand. I don’t expect you to say it back, I just want you to know that it is how I feel about you.” She replied to the brunette. “Are you sure you want us to be… more serious?”

“Definitely, a hundred percent sure.” Lexa’s lips got to Clarke’s neck to kiss and suck on her pulse point. “I want you to be mine.” 

“I would like that too.”

Clarke moved her hands to raise Lexa’s chin up, her lips eager to meet hers again. They slowly kissed and then Lexa’s tongue brushed her lower lip, seeking for entrance to join Clarke’s. The blonde granted access and moaned when their tongues started to swirl together. 

The kiss eventually began to be more heated, as expected. Lexa pressed her body against Clarke’s, pinning her to the mattress, hands on her sides. She slowly moved, pressing her hips against Clarke’s and nipped on her lips. 

Everything felt so right in that moment; she wanted more, she wanted to feel Lexa’s skin on hers, she wanted to feel her hands on her body, her lips on her neck and her hands everywhere. She wanted Lexa and she wanted her whole. She never wanted this moment to stop. Lexa had just told her how she really was feeling about her and it had been the most intimate they had been together. 

When her lungs started to request some more air, she pulled back and moved her hands to the hem of Lexa’s t-shirt. The brunette quickly understood what Clarke wanted to do and she helped her to remove the piece of clothing. They discarded Clarke’s t-shirt quickly and they were then both naked from the waist up; they haven’t slept with their bras on and Clarke thanked her drunk-self for that. Struggling with a bra’s would maybe have kill their moment. 

They began to explore each other’s breast with curious hands, then Lexa took command and sucked on Clarke’s hardened nub with her lips. The blonde immediately started to squirm underneath Lexa, trying to not let out a moan of pleasure, realizing that she was not alone in her house. Even though she was sure that Octavia and Raven wouldn’t mind hearing her getting pleasured, since they had been caught the evening before, Clarke wasn’t sure about the rest of her friends. 

Lexa ran her tongue on each nub and Clarke bit on her lips, otherwise she would moan. She was already panting and the brunette seemed to like exploring her very much. “Oh damn.” Clarke realized how aroused she was when Lexa moved her thigh inside her legs, pressing at her center. She grabbed Lexa’s ass and it helped her to move against the brunette’s thigh again. She let out a very clear moan. The heat irradiating her body was rather obvious to both of them. 

“Breathe, Clarke.” Lexa said on a low tone, chuckling a little afterwards. The blonde realized that she was holding her breath, in order to keep quiet. 

“Just… kiss me.” She ordered and Lexa stopped her attentions on Clarke’s breast. Her lips crashed on the blonde’s a few seconds after. They both moaned into the kiss. 

Lexa’s hands started to wander around the waistband of her pyjama and Clarke squirmed under her. She arched her body to put on more pressure against her center, pushing on Lexa’s thigh. 

The brunette’s hand moved down, slowly caressing the inside of Clarke’s thighs. They kissed harder and Clarke opened her legs wider, releasing Lexa’s ass. One of her hands got to the girl’s neck, while the other grabbed Lexa’s hands. 

Lexa might have thought that Clarke wanted to stop, that this was getting too far for her yet, because she pulled back from the kiss and stiffened a little, but Clarke quickly moved to take her lips between her own to start kissing again. 

She led Lexa’s hand on her crotch, over her pants, and Lexa didn’t waste any time. Clarke felt her hand pressing against her and she jerked her hips, feeling that the brunette had a great touch, even over two layers of clothes. When Lexa’s lips found Clarke’s neck again, the blonde bit her lips and leaned on her back, moving her head slightly on the side to grant a better access to Lexa. 

Clarke is writhing slightly, while Lexa’s fingers are pressing harder in her center, still on her clothes. “Fuck, Lexa…” All she could actually think about is how aroused she is. She feels the wetness between her legs and she wants Lexa to do so many things that are all naughtier than the others. She wants Lexa to make love to her so, so bad. She let out a few more swears before gripping the sheets of the bed. 

She is pretty sure that she won’t be able to stop making out with Lexa; she knew how desperate she was and she wanted to get off, preferably with a little help from Lexa. Her body started to shake and she can’t handle well the wait. “Jesus Christ.” She is breathing heavily and can’t focus on anything else than Lexa’s hand pressing harder and moving faster. Clarke feels the pressure starting to build in between her legs. “I want… you.”

Lexa seemed to like how desperate Clarke was, but she wanted to tease her some more, make her wait. “Where do you want me, Clarke?” The brunette’s breath is fast too and Clarke knew she is beyond aroused too. 

Instead of telling her where she wanted her to be, Clarke pulled down her pants along with her panties down to her knees. She took Lexa’s hand and dragged it where she wanted it the most. Lexa hummed and the blonde knew she was only reacting to her wetness. “Someone’s been very impatient.” She brushed Clarke’s skin very gently and Clarke cries in need. 

“Please, Lexa.” She feels her thumb starting to rub her bundle of nerves. “Fuck, I’m so… close.” Her own hands found their way to Lexa’s neck as the brunette inserted a single digit between her folds. “Please, please, I’m begging you.” She moans as the fingers thrusted in her, setting a pace. It was simply driving her crazy. 

Then Lexa added another finger and curved them inside her, thrusting farther as her thumb kept doing the magical thing on her clit and, fuck, Lexa is more experienced than she thought she was. Clarke groaned when she felt lips sucking on her tits again and it was enough to send her over the edge. She felt her orgasm building between her legs and she bit her lower lip. She arched her body and let it flow, her walls tightening around Lexa’s fingers. 

The brunette kept fingering her, but gradually stopped to help her to come down from her orgasm. Honestly, Clarke had never felt this good in years. “Fuck, that was amazing.” Lexa told her, kissing her neck and shoulders. 

“It was, thanks to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll say it again; I am not sorry for this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been very busy lately. There is the next chapter, sorry it's not very long.

Clarke didn’t waste time to get to know every inch of Lexa’s flawless body. She loved the way the brunette jerked her hips when she delicately touched her ribs, how she moaned when she pressed her hands on her inner thighs and the sounds coming out of her mouth when she was rubbing her thumb over Lexa’s bundle of nerves. The way she tasted and how dripping wet she was after Clarke teased her for around fifteen minutes. Both didn’t mind when Clarke kissed Lexa while her face was covered with the brunette’s fluids dripping on her chin. She could remember how sweet it tasted and Clarke absolutely loved it. 

Of course she missed sex, but this had been the best since ages. Even with Finn, it wasn’t as good; he could not even compete against Lexa. She used to fake a few orgasms to please him. He wasn’t even good with his mouth and he rarely got down on her – when she asked him, he obeyed, but just for a few minutes, not enough for her to enjoy it. 

On the other hand, sex with Lexa was quite something. Lexa always wanted to take her time to feel and enjoy everything. Clarke didn’t feel the need to tell her what to do, because the brunette always did without being asked for. It has been just like their minds were connected and Clarke appreciated it. She knew she would feel good about telling Lexa what to do with her tongue or fingers, because they were open enough to tell their desires. 

It had been a week since Lexa and Clarke had sex for the first time and Clarke could not remember how satisfied of her sex life she had been until now – they had a lot of sex, like, every time they were alone together. If they could stay in bed all day long, they definitely would. 

“Clarke.” Her name came out as a moan from Lexa’s mouth and she smiled. They in Lexa’s apartment and Anya was currently out with her boyfriend, so they were not very focused on keeping it low. Lexa swore a few times and Clarke felt her hands pushing on her head, pushing into her. 

Lexa was laying on the edge of the bed, legs wide open. Clarke was kneeling on the ground, face buried into the brunette, her mouth sucking on the hardened clit while two digits were thrusting into her. Lexa was moaning louder and louder, until Clarke decided to add another finger in her tight folds. She gasped and her body started to shake. “Uh, Clar-“ She stopped talking, because the blonde decided to accelerate her ministrations, moving rapidly in her and thrusting farther. 

The brunette came a few seconds after and Clarke slowed to help Lexa ride of her orgasm. After a few minutes, she decided to climb nf top of Lexa and slowly kiss her neck, making her shiver. “I’m very glad that your sister decided to go bowling tonight.”

“Yeah, me too.” Lexa huffed, pulling the blonde closer. “Maybe we should do something else than just having sex.”

“Why? Sex with you is awesome.” Clarke pouted, but deep down she knew Lexa was right. 

“I know, I know, honey. I just feel like you’ve neglected your best friends for the past weeks.” Lexa explained. “I don’t want you to spend less time with them because of me.”

“They are probably fucking the shit out of each other right now and I feel like I’ll be a third wheel or something, if I hang out with them.” She sighed. “I may be blind, but not enough to know when they’re teasing each other right in front of me.” Lexa chuckled and Clarke shook her head.

“They’re in love, they want to please each other. That’s all.” The brunette kissed Clarke’s temple. 

“Yeah, well, they don’t have to do this in front of me, I’m their best friend!” She whined. “They think that they’re not obvious when they start, but they are very, very obvious. Raven just stops talking and I can feel Octavia tensing up.” 

“Maybe you should tell them.”

“Or you could come with me?” Clarke begged, offering a few more kisses in Lexa’s neck. 

“I’ll consider it.” She teased, pulling the blonde for another kiss. 

 

Tuesday finally came and the two lovebirds went to the meeting for blind persons. They realized that only the youngsters were there. “Hey guys, what’s up?” Clarke asked. 

“Mr. Woods is kicking us out.” Jackson said with a sad tone.

Clarke noticed that Lexa was now tense and was holding her hand more firmly. “That the actual fuck.” She muttered. “I’ll go and call him right away.”

After kissing Clarke’s cheeks, Lexa got outside with her dog and called her dad. Everyone seemed sad and were hoping that Lexa could fix this. When the brunette came back in the basement, Clarke knew she was beyond angry. 

“What did he say?” Monty said, then cleared his throat. 

“He sold the building to some ridiculous company, said he made a lot of profit out of it.” She said and everyone went silent for a few moments. Clarke took Lexa’s hand into hers and sighed. 

“We don’t have any place to host the meeting.” Jackson seemed very sad, because he clearly liked to hang out with his younger sister and other blind persons. “I guess this will be the last one.”

“No.” Clarke shook her head. “This can’t be.”

“Do you suggest a place?” It was Jasper speaking and that was the first time of the evening that Clarke heard him talk. “Because, you know, we can’t do this in our apartment. Jackson’s mother is sick and he has to take care of her.” He sighed. “Anya scares me to death – no offense, Lexa.”

“None taken. Anya can be a bitch sometimes.” Lexa said, but Clarke couldn’t figure out why Anya would be mean to Jasper or anything; Lexa’s sister had always been nice with her. But maybe that was all just because she was dating her younger sister. 

“I don’t think Maya’s father would like to see me so soon.” He kept going and Clarke chuckled, remembering Jasper telling them how they got caught in bed by Maya’s father. They were both embarrassed and Jasper said he would never set a toe into the man’s house again – but it was in a joking tone. 

“We could do this at my place.” Clarke offered with a smile. “I’m sure my mother wouldn’t mind; she works a lot lately and is almost never home, she often sleeps at the hospital.” 

“Are you sure?” Lexa asked, shifting to be closer to the blonde. 

“Yeah, I’ll just have to ask her if it is okay, I doubt she would like to see all of us at our place without a warning.” 

“Sure, let us know when you get the answer.” A very excited Monty said, clapping his hands together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking for a beta, who could help me edit everything! If anyone happens to know one, I am not very used to people correcting my stuff, but I think you guys will enjoy a little bit more if there is less grammar mistakes in my stories!
> 
> Still, thanks for reading, leaving kudos, comments and bookmarks! I always like to read your comments.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel horrible, sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to post the next chapter sooner, but I'm very busy lately and I can't promise on that. 
> 
> As always, thanks for leaving comments & kudos! Hope you enjoy.

It was the first time in a few days that Clarke woke up in the morning without Lexa snuggled in her back. Lexa had to work earlier and her apartment was closer to the Training Center than Clarke’s house, plus the brunette had to be picked up from Anya to get to it. 

She already missed the warm embrace of her girlfriend, but there was nothing she could do about it. She sat up and Domino climbed in the bed, wagging his tail quickly and poking Clarke with its muffle. “Good morning beautiful boy.” She said to the dog, petting its head gently. Her life had been easier since Domino was constantly around her. “Don’t worry, you’ll do your business after I did mine.”

After going to the bathroom, Clarke went downstairs and opened the door for her guide dog. A few minutes later, Domino came back inside. Abby quickly joined them in the kitchen and started preparing their breakfast. “Morning sweetheart.” She kissed the top of Clarke’s head. 

“Hey mom. How are you?”

“I’m glad I could catch up some sleep, the last few days have been horrible at the hospital.” She answered. 

“It feels like you don’t have any breaks.” Clarke stated to her mother. “The hospital’s situation only seems to get worse.”

“It does, but let’s not talk about work for now. What about you?”

Clarke smiled. “I’m fine, thank you. Though, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, honey.”

“Lexa’s parents sold the building where we were meeting for the Tuesdays reunions. Since Jackson can’t find another place, there will be no more. I was wondering if it would bother you to do it here.” Clarke was a little bit nervous. “I like those people, mom. I don’t think we will keep in touch if we don’t see each other weekly.”

“I don’t think it’ll bother me.” She answered, putting her hand on her daughter’s arm. “You made friends there and I know it’s important for you. You’ve never look so happier since the accident.”

It was meant to be a compliment, of course. “Thank you.” Clarke said softly, but her thoughts went immediately went to her dad. “I miss him, mom.” She had always been a little bit closer to her father than her mother and she missed him deeply. She knew her mother did too. 

“I know, honey. I miss him every day.” The blonde stills hears her mother crying at night or in the morning, because the man she loved died too quickly. People were right; the better ones were leaving the firsts. Jake Griffin was an amazing father and husband. “It’s his birthday in a three days.”

“You asked the hospital to give you the day off, didn’t you?” The daughter asked. 

“Yes, it’s important for me to stay with you.” She explained to Clarke. “It’s just still hard to admit that he won’t be there with us anymore.” 

 

Three days later, its Jake’s birthday and Clarke got up at five in the morning because she can’t sleep anymore. The tears began to fall down her cheeks as soon as she realizes that it’s the day she knew would be very emotional. 

They used to go out fishing together, because it mostly rained all day and it was the best time to catch fish. It was their usual activity on her father’s birthday, but now she didn’t want to go alone. Of course, Abby never liked fishing (because she had to put the worm on the hook and it was ‘disgusting as hell’). 

It’s thirty passed 6 o’clock when Clarke called Lexa. There was no answer the first time, but the second time she answered with her beautiful morning voice, obviously still asleep. She knows it’s her girlfriend calling her. “Hey, good morning.” She probably doesn’t realizes how early it is. 

“Hey, I needed to hear your voice.” Clarke simply said; she was still crying and Lexa figured it out quickly. 

“Everything okay?” She questioned the blonde. 

Clarke never told her that today was her dad’s birthday, she doesn’t even know why. Maybe because talking about Jake was still painful to her and she wanted to avoid thinking too much about him, because it would end up with her crying a lot. She knew she should have told her. Today is still his birthday and he’s not there, but Lexa is. Clarke found comfort and safety with the voice of her girlfriend, but it’s nothing like her father’s voice. “No, I’m not okay.”

Lexa hummed in surprise; Clarke usually doesn’t admits right away what is bothering her. She knew it was something important, mostly because the blonde is sobbing and looks very sad. “Do you want to talk about it?” The brunette suggested. 

“I would like to be with you right now.”

“Want me to come over?” Lexa really wanted to be with Clarke and help her getting through this sad moment. “I could ask Anya to give me a ride or take the bus.”

“It’s still… very early, Lex.” She tried to not sob too much, but it was not quite working. 

“She’s already awake, I think.”

“Don’t go and bother her, it can wait…”

“Then I’ll take a cab, Clarke.”

“Let’s not spend all your money on a taxi.” Clarke closes her eyes. “Okay, if it doesn’t bother Anya, you can come to my house.”

“I’m coming right away.” Lexa informed her. 

Not even twenty minutes later, Lexa is entering Clarke’s bedroom after Abby let her in the house. She noticed that the mother seemed exhausted and sad too, just like the blonde. They quickly said hi to each other, just before the surgeon told her that it was good for Clarke that she showed up at the house, that she needed her. 

It didn’t took long for Lexa to get into the bed, where she supposed Clarke was, and press her body against hers. The girl’s head immediately found a refuge in the brunette’s neck. Lexa saw the tears and wondered what put Clarke and her mother into this state. 

“Thank you for being here.” The blonde said between a few sobs. Lexa sighed and pressed a kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead. 

“Anytime.” She didn’t wanted to push Clarke into saying what was going on, but she was clearly concerned about her. She is her girlfriend, after all. “You don’t have to tell me what’s going on right now,” she took a breath before continuing, “but it would maybe reassure me if I knew your life wasn’t in danger.”

“No, my life’s not in danger, Lex.” She said with a low giggle. Just to know that Clarke had laughed about something made Lexa a little less preoccupied – but she still was, because Clarke called her at 6:30 in the morning, crying and wishing to be with her. 

Lexa doesn’t move or try to talk with her, which Clarke is very grateful for. She mostly wanted to have her girlfriend’s presence. 

The brunette holds her until they fall asleep again and they only wake up when the sunlight hits them in the face. Clarke looked terrible and she knew it, but Lexa was still holding her like she was the most precious gem in the world. They didn’t talk for a while, but when they did, it was Clarke who spoke first. “I miss him.” She doesn’t move her head, still positioned in Lexa’s neck. “I don’t think it will be easier with time.”

Lexa immediately knew that Clarke was referring to her deceased father. “I don’t think so either.” She softly answered.

“Today’s his birthday.” Clarke felt that she was about to cry again. “He would have been 47. I would give anything to spend even one minute with him.”

Unfortunately, Lexa couldn’t give that to her, but she could still try to cheer her girlfriend up a little bit. Or a lot. “Do you want me to spend the day with you?” She knew that coming at the Griffin’s didn’t meant to stay there all the time.

“Actually, my mom told me that she took off from her job today. I would like to be with her, if it’s not too much to ask.”

“Of course not, she lost someone precious to her life too, I get it.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s lips. “Just call me if you need something – anything.”

“Thank you.” Clarke whispered again. “I also have some good news.”

“What it is?” Lexa questioned her. 

“The place is ours every Tuesday for our meetings.”

“You mean, here?”

“Yes, mom said that she mostly work a lot and that it wouldn’t bother her.”


End file.
